No Me Olvides
by Caroline McManaman
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. No es de mi autoría. Después de cinco años sin verse y ninguna comunicación Kurt y Blaine se reencuentran en Los Angeles luego de una dolorosa ¿Podran comenzar de nuevo o ya es muy tarde?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Antes que nada quiero dejar claro que este fic es una traducción y que no me pertenece. Su autora se llama Jamie y su nick aquí es beautifulwhatsyourhurry y en mi opinión es una de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction que hasta ahora he leído. Hace unos meses le pregunté si estaba de acuerdo en que tradujera esta historia. Nunca me contestó o mi inglés es muy malo o sencillamente no quiso cosa que puedo interpretar de diferentes formas: una como que no le importa si lo traduzco y otra como que la respuesta es no, pero sin embargo no me lo dijo, así que interpreto la falta de respuesta como que no le importa si la traduzco.

Esta historia se me metió por debajo de la piel y es por eso que me gustaría compartirla con ustedes. En dado caso que me contacte y me diga que no quiere que la siga traduciendo se los haré saber, pero mientras tanto aquí va el primer capitulo.

- - - o-

**No me olvides**

Sumario: Luego de cinco años sin verse Kurt y Blaine se encuentran luego de una dolorosa ruptura y ninguna comunicación desde entonces. ¿Podrían comenzar de nuevo o ya es muy tarde?

Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes de Glee, todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox.

Es terrible como un corazón se puede romper fácilmente. Quema por dentro y se siente en cada hueso, músculo y fibra. Parece la parte más vulnerable de nuestro cuerpo y aunque no lo sintamos realmente simplemente bombea sangre y oxigeno. El corazón es frágil, terrible y maravilloso, todo al mismo tiempo porque le damos mucha atención a ese órgano. Le damos mucha importancia a pesar de que todo lo que pueda significar es una fabricación de nuestras mentes.

Pero cuando nos los rompen, el dolor es real. Es físico, está ahí, uno se siente completamente solo y es muy diferente y desagradable en comparación a cualquiera otra sensación que jamás hayamos experimentado en nuestra vida.

Kurt Hummel se sintió con el corazón roto cuando a la edad de diecisiete años, todavía joven, vibrante y con una bella voz, aquella que proviene desde el alma, le destrozaron su corazón.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo su amante – Nos vamos a mudar a Alemania y no me permiten quedarme.

Kurt rogó, pidió, lloró y lloró pero nada pasó.

- No podemos estar juntos – dijo su amante – es muy lejos, muy difícil, nos veremos otra vez pronto.

No se vieron.

Kurt se graduó de secundaria, fue a la Universidad, se graduó de la universidad, y ahora está establecido en un deprimente apartamento en Los Angeles, colocándose sus zapatos antes de pasar la puerta e ir a trabajar en la pequeña cafetería que queda bajando la calle. Es lo que hace cuando no canta, audiciona o hace las cosas que realmente le gustan hacer. Pero está bien. Las personas son amables y la ciudad es muy grande. Los Angeles acepta y tiene más tolerancia a los gays que su pequeña ciudad en Ohio.

La Universidad no significó mucho para él. El sabía lo que quería hacer y no tenía nada que ver con un titulo de sociología. Pero el diploma todavía está enmarcado y colgado de manera rara, casi fuera de lugar en la sala de su casa.

Rechazó cualquier cantidad de dinero de su familia cuando se mudó de ciudad, quería hacer las cosas a la manera del sueño americano. Trabajas duro, ahorras dinero y haces una vida por ti mismo.

Kurt canta ocasionalmente en viejos cafés con un chico que conoció que sabe tocar la guitarra, pero que no canta muy bien. Los jefes de los locales siempre parecen fascinados con su voz y a Kurt casi le agradaba la admiración que las personas sienten por ella. Una voz única que las personas no esperan cada vez que abre la boca y llena armoniosamente el local.

Ahora su voz no es exactamente tan pura como lo era en secundaria ya que comenzó a fumar cigarrillos en su último año de universidad. Él sabe que el hábito no es bueno para un cantante pero algunas veces sólo necesita una dosis de nicotina para calmarse y relajarse.

Tampoco había tenido una vida sin amor, oh no. Había tenido algunos romances y un novio serio en la universidad. Eran personas similares y tuvieron un noviazgo cerca de un año y medio con buenos recuerdos. Iban a obras de teatro, tenían cenas tranquilas y fiestas alegres, hicieron todo lo que una pareja normal hace.

Pero Kurt se daba cuenta que había muchos días y también bastantes noches donde él sólo deseaba que estuviera a su lado unos rizos negros y una hermosa sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar toda la costa oeste.

Así que terminaron. No fue terrible, hubo un poco de lágrimas y Kurt se sintió como una mierda. Pero era necesario hacerlo porque no era justo para su novio.

Ha estado soltero alrededor de un año, pero no se queja, tiene una buena vida.

Así que aquí esta ahora, caminando por la calle y dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Cuando llega a la puerta de la cafetería, apaga el cigarro en uno de los ceniceros de una de las mesas de afuera. Saluda a unos jóvenes que acuden regularmente al tiempo que va detrás de la barra y se coloca su delantal sonriéndole a algunos compañeros de trabajo.

Todos son buenas personas, lo han escuchado cantar y bromean diciendo que pertenece a Brodway en vez de Los Angeles y Kurt siempre toma el chiste con un poco de simpleza.

No sabía que su vida cambiaría ese día.

Al terminar su turno sale a la calle, hace un poco de frío en la calle, así que se desenrrolla sus mangas y enciende un nuevo cigarrillo, botando el humo en el aire de la noche mientras dobla y camina hacia abajo cuando literalmente choca con otro chico con tanta fuerza que el hombre pequeño cae al suelo.

-¡Joder! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kurt inmediatamente agachándose para ayudar al joven a volverse a colocar de pie.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien- respondió el hombre, tomando graciosamente la mano de Kurt y parándose, ajustándose su morral en el hombro –Lo siento, no estaba…

Y los dos se quedan viendo uno al otro por un largo momento, reconociéndose en la mirada, los colores como la noche y el día.

- ¿Blaine? – es todo lo que Kurt puede decir.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó el chico con el pelo rubio cenizo porque "¿hola, que demonios?"

- Sólo estoy…aquí – contestó Blaine, pasando sus dedos a través de sus rizos hasta la base de su cabeza, un gesto que es tan familiar para Kurt que hace que su corazón salte – Me gradué y sólo…sólo quería ver lugares que nunca antes había visto. Estaba a punto de comenzar mi recorrido en esta ciudad".

"_Esta bien. Blaine puede hacer eso_", piensa Kurt, su familia tiene mucho dinero.

Pero ahora Kurt no sabe que decir porque tienen mucho tiempo sin cruzar ninguna palabra desde que tenían diecisiete años. Nunca hubieron cartas, llamadas, email, nada. No supieron nada de la vida del otro desde el mismo momento en que Blaine le dijo que se volverían a ver pronto.

Kurt quería estar molesto, quería gritarle "por qué no me llamaste, por qué no me escribisteis", pero fue hace cinco años y se supone que habían crecido un poco.

Sin mencionar que Blaine se veía muy, muy bien con una barba de pocos días, sus ojos todavía tenían esa ligera sombra color avellana en los ojos que en realidad parecían miel con pequeños trazos de color verde y el siempre presente pelo rizado en el que Kurt recordaba a sus diecisiete años haber acariciado mil veces.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – preguntó a la final Blaine luego de unos momentos de silencio.

- Yo vivo aquí – dijo Kurt, tomando una calada de su ya casi olvidado cigarrillo.

-¿Y fumas ahora también?- preguntó Blaine con una ceja levantada.

-Muchas cosas cambian en cinco años, Blaine.

- Así parece.

- mmm – murmuró Kurt mientras apagó su cigarro - ¿A dónde vas?

- Uh… no lo sé en realidad. No he comido en todo el día, pero creo que me registraré en un hotel primero y luego veré.

En retrospectiva, Kurt se dio cuenta que su siguiente pregunta podría no haber sido lo más inteligente (o quizás si lo fue), pero las palabras salieron de su boca naturalmente.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Por supuesto esa pregunta agarró desprevenido a Blaine, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par para instantáneamente retornar a su tamaño normal, se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

- Claro.

Kurt conminó a que lo siguiera a una venta de sánduche las 24 horas un poco de cuadras más abajo y se rehusó a que Blaine pagara por las comidas.

- Yo puedo comprar mi propio sánduche- declaró Kurt – no soy un desamparado.

Kurt no podía negar que todavía tenía una pequeña semilla de amargura en el fondo de su mente y siendo repelente con Blaine no hacia más que llenar la necesidad de que floreciera. Los ojos de Blaine estaban pegados al suelo mientras estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-Así que ¿has estado en Alemania todo este tiempo?- preguntó Kurt.

- La mayor parte del tiempo sí – respondió el moreno – También estuve en Inglaterra cuando eran las vacaciones.

- Que bien por ti.

Por alguna razón, Blaine no le contestaba groseramente a Kurt y éste sinceramente lo odiaba porque necesitaba pelear con él. No tenía la necesidad de una conversación decente. Quería respuestas. Habían estado tan unidos, tan juntos, tan enamorados y sí ciertamente eran muy jóvenes cuando se separaron, pero Kurt siempre había creído que lo de ellos había sido real, muy real.

Sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera sido real para Blaine.

Terminaron en silencio la comida, tiraron la basura y comenzaron a caminar.

- Mira- habló finalmente Blaine – entiendo que estés molesto conmigo y para ser honesto tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero no sé nada acerca de esta jodida ciudad así que si eres lo suficientemente amable para decirme en que lugar queda el hotel más cercano, de verdad que lo agradecería.

Kurt lo miró, tocándose el puente de su nariz, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que vendría en un rato.

Pero que Dios lo ayudara, era Blaine. El chico que lo había sacado de una fuerte depresión y mostrado lo que era el amor cuando estaba a punto de creer que el amor no existía. Este era el chico que lo había besado por primera vez (sin forzarlo) y era también el chico con el que había compartido sus sueños de ir a París y de cantar en teatros con las entradas agotadas. Y cuando Kurt lo veía ahora era él, obviamente un poco más viejo, con algunos surcos en la cara y cierta amargura por la edad, pero ¿no se suponía que Kurt estaba igual?

Así que, porque era Blaine, dejó la semilla de la amargura por un momento a un lado. Sabía que estaba jodidamente loco y que sus pensamientos y emociones no estaban equilibradas porque en un momento lo único que quería era abofetearlo y al segundo en lo único que pensaba era en arrinconarlo en una pared y follarselo hasta que no recordara su propio nombre.

-No- dijo Kurt luego de un rato.

- Bien- dijo Blaine colocándose su mochila al hombro – yo mismo lo encontraré.

Blaine se dio la vuelta pero Kurt lo paró colocando su mano encima del hombro.

Oh.

Oh Dios mio.

En el justo momento en que sus pieles se tocaron Kurt se arrepintió desde el fondo de su alma de haberlo hecho porque sintió esa calidez conocida en el otro y esa inusual sensación en la boca del estómago y también ese fuego repentino que le estaba recorriendo todas las venas.

Dejó su mano caer.

Se sorprendió al ver el rostro confundido de Blaine y estaba cien por ciento seguro que también había sentido algo, pero sí así era el moreno no lo dejaba ver.

- Solo quise decir que no, que no te voy a enseñar a donde queda el hotel porque te voy a ofrecer que te quedas en mi casa- aclaró Kurt.

- No tienes porque hacer eso, yo puedo conseguir un hotel.

- No hay razón para que gastes tu dinero cuando tengo un sofá muy confortable.

- No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, ni nada parecido.

- Blaine.

- ¿si?

- Cállate y sígueme.

Kurt no sabía si estaba contento porque Blaine se calló y lo siguió, pero sí supo que estaba fuera de sí cuando Blaine le sonrió con esa sonrisa.

Aquella que ilumina toda la costa oeste.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Para los que no lo saben esta es una traducción de un fic que se llama **Forget me not**. Su autora: beautifulwhatsyourhurry

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Glee, Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**Capitulo 2**

Kurt subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de un viejo edificio y metió la llave en la puerta, la abrió e invitó a Blaine y a su solitaria mochila a pasar y seguidamente prendió la luz.

- Es pequeño – dijo Kurt casi como disculpándose – pero el sofá es muy cómodo, lo juro.

- Es muy tu – dijo Blaine viendo todo a su alrededor – aunque sea pequeño.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y puso las llaves en la mesita de la cocina – El baño es la única puerta a tu derecha, si quieres tomar una ducha o algo. Yo me voy a cambiar.

Y con eso desapareció en su cuarto cerrando la puerta. Al tiempo escuchó la puerta del baño que se cerraba y asumió que Blaine se estaba tomando una ducha cuando escuchó el ruido de las tuberías y luego el agua que caía. Se sentó pesadamente en el borde de su cama, quitándose sus zapatos y colocándolos cerca de su mesa de noche. No era ni siquiera lo organizado y compulsivo que era antes, pero todavía le gustaba que las cosas tuvieran cierto orden.

Fue hasta su armario y sacó unos pantalones de mono y una simple franela blanca que usaba para dormir. Cuando abrió la puerta con todas las intenciones de ir hasta su pequeño balcón para fumar escuchó a Blaine cantar en la ducha.

Se paró.

Su corazón se encogió.

Blaine siempre había cantado en la ducha.

Tenerlo cerca, haciendo esas pequeñas cosas que hace, usando sus manos de la manera en que lo hace y hablando siempre con esa perfecta articulación en cada palabra hizo que la memoria de Kurt retrocedería unos años. Los recuerdos llegaron golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho y recordó una vez cuando tenía crema batida en la nariz y Blaine se la lamió. Recordó, exactamente, _exactamente_, como el cuerpo de Blaine se sentía al lado suyo bajo unas frías sabanas. Recordó las conversaciones en el carro, las desproporcionadas y locas citas para tomar café y las secretas y tímidas sonrisas que compartieron en los pasillos de la Academia Dalton.

Kurt se dio cuenta que había estado parado escuchando por mucho tiempo a Blaine cantar, como un loco casi voyerista ¿cuenta si solo se escucha? E inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, caminó hacia donde estaban sus cigarrillos, los tomó, abrió la puerta de vidrio y entró al balcón.

Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando prendió uno y aspiró llenando de humo sus pulmones, para luego exhalarlo en el aire frío de la noche. Luego de unas cuantas caladas y varios pensamientos frustrados, Blaine se le unió.

- Sabías que en realidad eso te hace mal ¿no?

- Después de cinco años no regresas a mi vida a actuar como mi madre- le espetó Kurt.

- No estoy tratando de ser tu madre – dijo firmemente Blaine – sólo señalando lo obvio.

- Bueno no necesitó más tus opiniones sobre las cosas que hago. No has sido mi novio por un largo tiempo.

- Eso ya lo sé- dijo Blaine – lo que si me gustaría saber es por qué me dejaste quedar en tu casa cuando claramente todo lo que quieres es pelear conmigo.

- Oh ¿no crees que merezco un jodido desahogo?

Blaine no hizo más que pasarse sus manos a través de sus rizos mojados y Kurt no pudo evitar pensar si seguían oliendo igual, si seguía usando el mismo champú o habría usado el de él. Kurt se maldijo así mismo por pensar algo tan estúpido.

- Muy bien tengámoslo – dijo Blaine alzando sus manos al aire en señal de derrota y hacienda una mueca con la boca dejándole claro a Kurt que no estaba muy contento con la situación.

- Como si yo te debería alguna explicación – saltó Kurt colocando su cigarrillo en la papelera de metal, aquella que conservaba afuera sólo para ese propósito para luego caminar hacia dentro del apartamento.

Blaine lo siguió, por supuesto.

- No sé qué quieres que te diga – dijo Blaine al pasar por la puerta y cerrarla.

- Quizás podrías empezar diciéndome ¿Por qué demonios nunca más me contactaste? – Kurt preguntó volteándose para encarar a su ex novio - ¿o no merezco eso tampoco?

Blaine abrió su boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella y Kurt sonrió como si hubiera ganado el primer round.

- Fascinante – dijo en un susurro burlón.

- No puedes pararte ahí y actuar como si supieras todo Kurt.

- Bueno si tú no lo explicas, tal vez podría estar un poco más informado ¡joder!

- También dices muchas groserías – resaltó Blaine – Todavía no decido si es atractivo.

- ¡Deja de cambiar el maldito asunto! – gritó Kurt.

- ¡Yo quise! – dijo finalmente Blaine con un tono de voz un poco más alto – quise llamarte o mandarte un mail o cualquier cosa, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de marcar tu número o cada vez que me sentaba en la computadora para escribirte un mail, no tenía ni idea de lo que te iba escribir.

- ¡Podrías haber dicho cualquier cosa! Yo hubiera estado más que feliz con cualquier mensaje así dijera "hey cómo está el clima en Ohio", pero ni siquiera me diste eso.

- Y ¿desde cuando era mi responsabilidad el mantener el contacto? Tú podrías perfectamente haberme mandado un mail. Claro no tenías un número para llamarme ni una dirección para enviar cartas pero ¡mi jodido email jamás cambió!

- ¡Porque TU fuiste el que se fue!

- ¡Pero no fue mi elección y tu lo sabías! Mis padres no iban a permitir que me quedara aquí.

- Podrías haber ido interno en Dalton – argumentó Kurt – Tu sabías que te podías quedar en Dalton.

- ¿Crees que no les dije eso cuando les rogué que me dejaran quedar?.

- Pudiste haber hecho más

- Tu eres tan…¡UGH! Puedes ser tan jodidamente malcriado a veces, ¡de verdad!

- Bueno al menos eso no ha cambiado.

- ¿Por qué estas siendo tan estupido?

- ¡Porque me molestas!

-Oh ¿yo te molesto? – Preguntó Blaine sin respiración y con una risa sarcástica – Bueno, sólo digamos que el sentimiento es igual y ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Sabes lo que quiero decir, por qué estoy aquí parado en la mitad de tu sala discutiendo contigo sobre una ruptura que sucedió hace cinco jodidos años ¿Por qué me ofreciste tu apartamento?

La mandíbula de Kurt sonó un poco, porque por alguna jodida razón, esa es la respuesta que él tampoco parece poder responder.

Blaine sonrió con malicia, acababa de ganar el round dos.

- Puedes echarme para la calle y yo conseguiré un hotel donde quedarme o me puedas dar una almohada y dejarme dormir en tu sofá y estaré fuera de tu vida mañana en la mañana si eso es lo que quieres.

Kurt se estremeció un poco. Se rehúsa a admitir que no quiere que Blaine se vaya. Se rehúsa a admitir que quiere a Blaine en su vida aunque no sabe todavía de qué forma. No sabe cuanto tiempo Blaine planea quedarse en Los Angeles porque no se le ha ocurrido preguntarle.

Pero lo que sí hace es ir hacia el closet de su cuarto y sacar una sabana limpia y una de sus almohadas para dárselas a Blaine. Sabe que no quiere saber cuanto tiempo se va a quedar porque no está seguro de que pueda manejar esa información si la respuesta es sólo unos días.

No entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está sintiendo ahora.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y agradeció a alguna fuerza superior el hecho de que no tuviera que hacer nada hasta la tarde. El sol estaba demasiado brillante para ser las diez de la mañana y se desesperezó mientras caminaba hacia el baño para hacer pipi y tomarse una ducha.

Cuando pasó por la sala se congeló.

Claro que sí, Blaine había aparecido en su vida anoche y estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Maldición ¿por qué se tenía que ver tan adorable cuando dormía? ¿Por qué sus rizos tenían que estar tan sueltos y oscuros? ¿Por qué sus pestañas lucían tan suaves cuando estaban bien cerradas y casi rozando sus mejillas? ¿Por qué su quijada tenía que estar cubierta con la perfecta cantidad de barba de dos días? Oh Dios y ¿Por qué sus labios tenían que lucir tan llenos y deseables y por qué tenía tanta urgencia de besarlo hasta que se quedaran sin aire y hasta escuchar sus gemidos y …

Joder.

Se está volviendo loco

Blaine Anderson solo esta mejor con el tiempo y Kurt lo odia por eso.

Así que sólo porque él todavía está un poco molesto por la discusión de anoche y porque está molesto consigo mismo porque le sigue gustando el chico que duerme en su sofá hace un montón de ruido cuando está abriendo los gabinetes del sofá mientras busca un plato hondo y una cuchara para comer cereal en su pequeña cocina.

Inmediatamente, gracias a los ruidos. Blaine se despertó y Kurt y desprecia por lo bajo lo lindo que se ve mientras se despierta, mientras abre los ojos y se estira, mientras se deja ver el tonificado cuerpo a lo largo de su sofá. Kurt tragó en seco cuando tuvo problemas para apartar sus ojos del poco pedazo de abdomen que se le ve a Blaine a través de la franela mientras se estira.

Kurt deseó en ese justo momento abofetearse a sí mismo por tales pensamientos y se mete de lleno en su desayuno yendo a buscar la caja de cereal de arriba del congelador.

- Así que… - comenzó Blaine a decir mientras terminaba de envolver la sabana que había usado - ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Kurt colocó el litro de leche a un lado en la mesa mientras escuchaba. Levantó su cara y miró a Blaine, quien se mecía hacia delante y atrás en sus pies.

- ¿Tu quieres irte? – preguntó Kurt mientras trataba de ocultar la agitación que sentía por dentro.

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron infinitos justo antes de que Blaine moviera su cabeza de un lado para otro.

- No.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, cerró la leche, y metió la cuchara en su plato de cereal.

- Entonces quédate.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Este fic es una traducción, su titulo original Forget me not. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que la historia les guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Créanme que cada vez se pone mejor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Glee y pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**Capitulo 3.**

Se sentaron en silencio a la mesa de la cocina esa mañana y ocasionalmente se veían a los ojos. Era un silencio tenso, pero para nada extraño y Kurt parecía disfrutarlo. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie compartía con él el desayuno. Claro, Algunas veces uno que otro chico con quien pasaba las noches se quedaban pero éstos siempre se iban antes que amaneciera y Kurt siempre despertaba en una fría y vacía cama.

Cuando terminaron de comer Blaine fue el que primero se paró. Tomó los platos, los llevó al lavaplatos y los lavó. Kurt no sabía que hacer mientras lo veía lavando, así que se paró y se ocupó de tomar la sabana y la almohada del sofá y las volvió a colocar en su cuarto que eran adonde pertenecían. Cuando regresó a la sala, Blaine estaba en el baño cambiándose de ropa así que a Kurt no le quedó otra que sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión. En ella estaban dando un programa de cómo hacer un buen pastel de manzana. Kurt hizo una mueca era demasiado fácil. No había horneado en mucho tiempo, no lo hacia desde que estaba con su último novio, pero no porque no lo disfrutara, la verdad es que disfrutaba hornear.

Sólo que ahora no tiene a nadie a quien hornearle algo.

Al salir del baño Blaine se sentó con mucha precaución al lado de Kurt. No estaban muy cerca pero Kurt podía sentir el calor que emanaba del muslo y el brazo del moreno y sintió esa casi imperceptible esencia de canela y algo más masculino que emanaba de su cuello. Justo en ese instante Kurt cambió el canal.

- ¿Supongo que estás cansado de gritarme?- Preguntó Blaine.

- Por ahora.

- Es bueno escucharlo – dijo Blaine, mientras veía la televisión y el cambio de canales - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Nada – dijo simplemente Kurt mientras dejaba un programa repetido de Extreme Makeover edición hogar – No tengo que trabajar hoy.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo o hacer algo hoy en la noche?

- Oh, uh lo siento. Hoy canto en un lugar, no hasta muy tarde, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer hasta la hora de ir.

- ¿Todavía cantas? – Blaine tuvo la necesidad de preguntar mirando un poco extraño a Kurt.

- Ocasionalmente.

Blaine sonrió y eso bastó para que el pulso de Kurt se acelerara.

- Es maravilloso – dijo Blaine.

- ¿Ya tu no cantas? – preguntó Kurt.

- ¿En el carro cuenta? – preguntó a su vez Blaine un poco sonrojado.

- No creo.

- Entonces no.

- Pero todavía puedes cantar, tu canción en la ducha ayer fue una prueba.

Blaine hizo una pequeña mueca y volvió a mira a la televisión.

- Claro, sólo que ya no lo hago más.

- ¿Todavía tocas la guitarra y el piano? – preguntó Kurt otra vez, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- Sí- respondió el ex Warbler – Sólo que no quería traer la guitarra conmigo. No sabía en qué clase de lugares me iba a quedar así que no quería dar la oportunidad de la que me robaran o se perdiera.

Kurt asintió, se hizo el silencio, y comenzó a perderse en un par de recuerdos. Recordó cuando vio a Blaine con su guitarra por primera vez, con la chaqueta de Dalton colocada en el respaldar de una silla, la corbata floja y los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos. Blaine sentado en su cama, tocando algunos acordes y Kurt entrando al cuarto sin siquiera tocar porque para ese entonces eran muy buenos amigos y nunca tuvieron la costumbre de tocar la puerta antes a menos que estuviera cerca la hora de toque. Blaine lo había mirado un poco sorprendido, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo peligroso o ilegal, pero Kurt se sentó en el escritorio de él y le rogó que siguiera tocando, y así lo hizo.

"Joder", se maldijo Kurt. Pensó que tenía que parar ya con esto de recordar cosas sobre Blaine porque lo estaba conduciendo seriamente a la locura y frustrándolo mucho más de lo que estaba hace diez minutos. Pero no podía evitarlo y mucho menos cuando doblaba la cabeza y se encontraba con el perfil de Blaine, su mandíbula un poco más angular y un unas poco más de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Kurt recordaba vagamente la presencia de esas arrugas cuando tenía diecisiete años y sonreía de tal forma que Kurt pensaba que la cara le dolía.

De repente una ola de dolor lo sobrevino y se dio cuenta en sólo segundos que esa ruptura de hace cinco años era culpa de nadie más que de Blaine jodido Anderson. Kurt sabía que era más duro que antes y sabía que la vida tampoco era tan romántica como el la solía ver. Sabe que ahora maldice y que también fuma y también sabe que no deja que nadie se le acerque ahora. Y también sabe que el culpable de que eso pase es _este _hombre, que alguna vez fue un chico como él, que se le metió debajo de la piel y de los músculos y que mentiría si dijera que no reside en sus huesos desde entonces.

- Tu me dejaste una flor- dijo Kurt de repente, despacio, más como un suspiro y en ese mismo instante quiso haberse guardado tal declaración porque no estaba seguro, a parte de su rabia la noche anterior, que estuviera listo para hablar de eso.

Blaine cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Una Nomeolvides – dijo en un susurro.

- Era bella.

- Sí, lo era.

- Murió a las pocas semanas después que te fuiste- le dijo Kurt.

- No pensé que fuera a durar para siempre.

Y esa oración hizo que a Kurt se le aguaran los ojos, quería llorar porque esa oración podía ser tomada de muchas maneras. Pero no lo hizo. No ha llorado en mucho tiempo y no piensa empezar a hacerlo ahora.

- No he sido el mismo desde ese día.

- Yo tampoco- dijo Blaine.

- Tú rompiste mi corazón- confesó Kurt y en ese momento se odió así mismo por sonar tan debilucho.

- Yo rompí el mío – le dijo Blaine.

Kurt respiró fuerte, pero no hizo ningún sonido. No supo si creerle o no… se fue. Él solo se fue. Y nunca más volvió y nunca más llamó y nunca escribió y Kurt nunca estuvo muy bien desde ese día. Se convirtió en una persona depresiva y triste. Sus amigos fueron quienes pusieron empeño en traerlo a la vida y lo lograron, pero el corazón de Kurt salió duro de esa situación y redobló su sarcasmo.

Kurt no sabía su podía perdonar alguna vez a Blaine por eso.

Como tampoco podía estar sentado al lado de él, en el sofá de su casi deprimente apartamento, pretendiendo que lo que pasó significó nada. Ni siquiera si lo que pasó nunca significó mucho para Blaine como para él. Así que tragó en seco y trató de calmar a su corazón antes de hablar una vez más.

- Vamos por un café.

Kurt llevó a Blaine a la cafetería donde el trabaja y unos pocos compañeros le sonríen a Kurt e incluso le dan su aprobación subiendo el pulgar mientras el cenizo niega con la cabeza. Una vez que les dieron sus bebidas se sentaron afuera para que Kurt pudiera fumar. Estuvo casi seguro de que Blaine hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando dio su primera calada y a propósito lo ignoró.

- Dime ¿qué tienes planeado hacer mientras estás en Los Angeles? – preguntó Kurt porque realmente no tiene ni idea de lo que su ex novio va a hacer.

- No lo sé- admitió Blaine tomando un poco de su café – Creo que sólo iré por ahí y veré los sitios que me interesen.

- Tu nunca fuiste mucho de planear.

- Siempre me ha gustado un poco la espontaneidad – dijo Blaine – Por eso tomé un avión sólo con una mochila.

- No tengo la menor idea cómo empacaste todas tus cosas en una sola mochila, yo moriría.

Blaine sonrió.

- Tú nunca fuiste el más conciso para empacar.

Y sólo porque Kurt no podía estar sentado ahí y dejar que cada conversación fuera "tú nunca fuiste", le propuso a Blaine darle una vuelta por la ciudad y los lugares que él conocía. Blaine accede y Kurt lo llevó y le mostró el café donde tocaría esa noche y sus lugares favoritos para comer. También le mostró los lugares donde había visto alguna estrella de Hollwywood y también los lugares donde le gusta comer y a donde va con sus amigos a veces a pasar un buen rato. También le enseñó un viejo cine al que ama ir.

No es mucho. No tiene una vida llena de excesos y tampoco tiene recuerdos grabados en piedra como los tuvo alguna vez cuando estaba con Blaine y tenían diecisiete años. Pero Blaine parece disfrutar el inesperado tour y se ríe y sonríe y a Kurt lo llena un poquito de orgullo el hecho de que todavía pueda hacer reír y sonreír a Blaine de esa manera, de forma alta y despreocupada.

Almorzaron en un pequeño local de pizza, pero eventualmente regresaron al apartamento ya que Kurt necesitaba prepararse para ir a la otra cafetería a cantar.

- Puedes… puedes quedarte aquí si quieres- dijo Kurt una vez dentro del apartamento – o puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras, no me importa. Te puedo dar la llave de repuesto si quieres.

- ¿Puedo ir a escucharte cantar?

Oh.

Por alguna razón Kurt no pensó en esa opción y se sorprendió un poco cuando Blaine se lo propuso.

- Um claro, si quieres.

- Me gustaría.

Cuando Kurt entró a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa se da cuenta de que su pecho se siente un poco hinchado y que sus mejillas están un poco tibias. Se frusta cuando siente que no tiene nada que ponerse a pesar de que toda su ropa está limpia y de que le gusta toda la ropa que tiene.

Se odia por el hecho de que quiere impresionar a Blaine y odia el hecho de que todavía le afecte los ojos color avellana que todavía pueden ver a través de él.

AN: En español tengo entendido que la flor se llama Nomeolvides, así pegado.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Este fic es una traducción, su título original es "Forget me not".

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Glee y pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**Capítulo 4.**

- Hola Kevín – Dijo Kurt saludando al chico que siempre toca la guitarra cuando el canta.

- Hey – fue todo lo que dijo Kevin con una sonrisa mientras permanecía sentado en la esquina de la cafetería - ¿Amigo tuyo?

- Ah sí – dijo Kurt – Kevin, este es Blaine, Blaine, Kevin. Él toca la guitarra.

Blaine sonrió mientras sacudió la mano del chico – Linda guitarra – dijo mientras veía el instrumento apoyado contra la pared.

- Gracias, tiene conmigo un par de años.

De repente Blaine y Kevin comenzaron a hablar de guitarras y violines y quien sabe Dios qué más porque Kurt no podía seguir la conversación. Jamás en su vida ha visto a dos personas hablar tan animadamente al instante de conocerse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar hacia la barra y pedir una cerveza, sonreírle a la chica de la barra que ya lo ha visto varias veces y obtener de forma gratuita la cerveza debido a que canta esa noche en el lugar. Cuando regresó de la barra se unió a Blaine y Kevin, tuvo que pararse a sí mismo y exigirse autocontrol porque Kevin está haciendo reír a Blaine. Está haciendo que se ría con _esa_ sonrisa, aquella que hace que el corazón a Kurt se le encoja y que hace que se le erice la piel y es ahora, justo en este momento, que Kurt desea saber si Kevin es o no gay.

¿Por qué no le ha hecho esa pregunta?

Con mucho autocontrol suprimió la urgencia de deslizar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine porque ya Blaine no es de él. No lo ha sido por cinco años y Kurt no tiene ningún derecho de sentir celos, pero no puede evitarlo.

En vez de eso agarró a Kevin con su guitarra y lo sacó del local para ensayar rápidamente las canciones dejando a Blaine solo en la mitad de la cafetería. Quiso sentirse un poquito culpable, debió, pero no lo hizo. Cuando regresaron vio que Blaine tiene en su mano una cerveza mientras le sonríe a la chica de la barra quien se sonrojó por algo que dijo y Kurt no pudo evitar torcer sus ojos, pero la ignoró tan pronto como Kevin se sentó en una silla con su guitarra en el regazo, lo que hizo que Kurt se parara delante de él. Inmediatamente la gente comenzó a sentarse para observar el número y Kurt notó como Blaine miró a su alrededor para luego verlo solo a él.

- Hola chicos es Kurt y Kevin otra vez – dijo Kurt y los asistentes sonrieron - gracias por venir y para aquellos que no han estado nunca, gracias por esta aquí.

Asintió con la cabeza hacia Kevin y éste comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de la noche. Kurt abrió su boca para cantar y está en una octava más alta de lo que normalmente canta, pero aún así capturó la atención de la audiencia inmediatamente.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
>Now it looks as though they're here to stay.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,  
>I'm not half the man I used to be,<br>There's a shadow hanging over me,  
>Oh, yesterday came suddenly.<em>

_Why she had to go  
>I don't know she wouldn't say.<br>I said something wrong,  
>Now I long for yesterday.<em>

Kurt no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos escanearon el local hasta que finalmente se posaron en Blaine, quien estaba completamente erguido al lado de la barra con su cerveza en la mano y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
>Now I need a place to hide away.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Why she had to go  
>I don't know she wouldn't say.<br>I said something wrong,  
>Now I long for yesterday.<em>

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play.  
>Now I need a place to hide away.<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
>Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm.<em>

Cuando terminó la canción Kurt pudo ver la ironía en ella. El había escogido está canción antes de que Blaine volviera a su vida. Pero la agridulce canción es casi perfecta y por poco se pierde del generoso aplauso que le da la audiencia. Desvió su mirada de la de Blaine y sonríe a los jefes del establecimiento antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza que está puesta en el suelo. Agradece a los presentes y dice algo que hace reír a la audiencia y continúa con la siguiente canción que ya habían ensayado.

Los chicos adaptaron también la siguiente canción al rango bajo de Kurt y su voz sonó más hueca y un poco más profunda en su pecho.

_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor  
>I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone<br>In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go  
>To feel normal<em>

_I call baby up, leave me alone.  
>I'm in pain but I won't let you Band-Aid my wound<br>I am mad at a stage where I can't even handle my own, can't even handle my,_

_You give me a quiet mind and I...  
>I love you<br>You give me a quiet mind and I...  
>I love you<br>Until the end  
>Until the end<em>

_Give me strength to be kind, to combine  
>All the good things in life that are so hard to find<br>But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends, my friends,_

_Still hearing voices, from front, from behind  
>They're the reasons I choose, when to live, how to die<br>When to cast, when to reel  
>When to buy, when to steal<br>When to fiend for the friends that taught you  
>Being inappropriate will<em>

_Give me a quiet mind and I  
>I still love you<br>You give me a quiet mind and I  
>I love you<br>You give me a quiet mind and I  
>I love you<br>You give me a quiet mind and I  
>And I love you<br>Until the end  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh_

Cuando terminó la canción nuevamente reciben la misma cantidad de aplausos del público, sino un poco más que antes.

Kurt volvió a pasar su mirada por todo el local hasta que dio con Blaine, que aplaudía parado con una triste sonrisa y asintió su cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, para luego terminar la cerveza que tenía en su mano.

Kurt hizo lo mismo, terminó su cerveza también y la chica de la barra le llevó otra. La aceptó con una sonrisa. Ni siquiera iban por la mitad del set que tocarían y ya estaba seguro que para el final del toque estaría borracho.

Kevin comenzó a tocar los acordes de la siguiente canción y Kurt recordó exactamente de qué trataba está canción y ¡mierda! Cómo estas canciones encajan y son aplicables ahora en su vida.

_If it makes you less sad  
>I will die by your hand<br>I hope you find out what you want  
>I already know what I am<br>And if it makes you less sad  
>We'll start talking again<br>And you can tell me how vile  
>I already know that I am<em>

_I'll grow old  
>And start acting my age<br>I'll be a brand new day  
>In a life that you hate<br>A crown of gold  
>A heart that's harder than stone<br>And it hurts a whole lot  
>But it's missed when it's gone<em>

_Call me a safe bet  
>I'm betting I'm not<br>I'm glad you that can forgive  
>Only hoping as time goes<br>You can forget_

_If it makes you less sad  
>I'll move out of the state<br>You can keep to yourself  
>I'll keep out of your way<br>And if it makes you less sad  
>I'll take your pictures all down<br>Every picture you paint  
>I will paint myself out<br>It's as cold as a tomb  
>And it's dark in your room<br>When I sneak to your bed  
>To pour salt in your wounds<br>So call it quits  
>Or get a grip<br>Say you wanted a solution  
>You just wanted to be missed<em>

_Call me a safe bet  
>I'm betting I'm not<br>I'm glad that you can forgive  
>I'm only hoping as time goes<br>You can forget  
>So you can forget<br>You can forget_

_You are calm and reposed  
>Let your beauty unfold<br>Pale white like the skin  
>Stretched over your bones<br>Spring keeps you ever close  
>You are second hand smoke<br>You are so fragile and thin  
>Standing trial for your sins<br>Holding onto yourself the best you can  
>You are the smell before the rain<br>You are the blood in my veins_

_Call me a safe bet  
>I'm betting I'm not<br>I'm glad that you can forgive  
>I'm only hoping as time goes<br>You can forget_

Cuando Kurt terminó de cantar volvió a mirar la audiencia.

Blaine ya no está parado cerca de la barra pero hay cuatro botellas vacías cerca de donde estaba.

Kurt se bebé de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de cerveza.

Los chicos terminaron de tocar el set de canciones y las personas se les acercaron para felicitarlos, saludarlos, para decirles que "hicieron un buen trabajo" y que fue "maravilloso". Al terminar las felicitaciones Kurt por fin pudo despedirse de Kevin diciéndole que estarían en contacto como de costumbre. Como pudo llegó hasta la puerta del local, salió e inmediatamente prendió un cigarrillo.

- Tu voz sigue siendo igual de maravillosa que hace cinco años.

Kurt levantó una ceja y volteó hacia donde Blaine estaba parado, recostado a la pared de la cafetería, una mano en su bolsillo y un pie contra la pared que estaba detrás de él, luciendo demasiado guapo en sus jeans apretados y con las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta los codos. Sinceramente Kurt no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que lucia Blaine con esa ropa, la cual había llevado puesta todo el día. Quizás era la manera en que la luz de la luna se mezclaba con la ligera luz que provenía de la puerta del local y cómo hacia que se vieran sus facciones. Kurt trató mejor de no analizarlo.

- Gracias.

- No pude…

- Está bien – dijo Kurt, sin dejar que Blaine terminara de decir lo que iba a decir y botando la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

- Eres muy bueno.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y echó otra calada a su cigarro. Blaine no dijo nada pero Kurt sabe que Blaine lo está mirando a través de sus largas pestañas y no entiende lo que está sintiendo.

- Caminemos – dijo Kurt de repente.

Y caminaron. Blaine se quedó a su lado, con las manos bien metidas entre sus bolsillos, como evitando que ellas solas se salieran y comenzaran a _sentir_, a _tocar _o _agarrar_ y por eso tenía que tenerlas dentro de sus bolsillos porque de otra manera eso es lo que harían. Caminaron algunas cuadras en silencio y Kurt se dio cuenta como las luces de los faroles hacen que Blaine se vea triste.

- ¿Saliste con otra persona después que me fui? – preguntó el moreno.

- Sí – respondió Kurt – No hasta la universidad.

- ¿Alguien serio?

- Solo uno.

-¿Sigues con él? preguntó Blaine y a Kurt le pareció escuchar un toque de esperanza en su voz.

- No.

- ¿Qué paso?

- El no era… no era lo que yo estaba buscando- terminó por decir Kurt.

Blaine asintió y siguió con su cabeza abajo, con sus ojos pegados al piso mientras pateaba una piedrita.

- ¿Y tu?

- Hubo algunos – admitió Blaine – pero nadie que valga la pena mencionar.

- Ah.

Un silenció se cernió entre los dos y Kurt no puede decir si le agrada o no. El frío temprano del otoño se deja sentir y parece que a Blaine le afecta por lo que Kurt le ofrece su chaqueta. Éste lleva puesto un sweater con una camisa debajo en comparación a la camisa de vestir que lleva Blaine que parece un poquito fina para ese tipo de clima. El moreno toma la chaqueta de Kurt sin emitir una palabra y al parecer también acepta el sentimiento que se deja colar entre los dos. Pero de repente para de caminar, haciendo que Kurt haga lo mismo y lo mira directo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste? – preguntó el ex Dalton.

Kurt respiró profundo, sintiendo como el aire frío de la noche oscura llegaba a sus pulmones.

- Te seguía buscando a ti- dijo Kurt – en él.

Los ojos de Blaine parecieron iluminarse por un momento y Kurt cree que puede ver una lágrima formándose.

- No te encontré.

Se fueron a la casa. En ella Kurt vuelve a sacar la sabana y la almohada para luego irse a su cuarto.

Los dos por fin duermen.

A/N: Las canciones no pertenecen a la autora. Pertenecen a estos artistas en el siguiente orden.

Yesterday por the Beatles

Quiet Mind por Blue October

The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot por Brand New.

Otra cosa no sabía si en realidad hacia falta colocar la traducción de las canciones, pero en dado caso que alguien las quiera háganmelo saber y por privado se las enviaré. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ya lo saben la historia es una traducción su título original es "Forget me not".

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente Kurt tiene que trabajar y se disculpa con Blaine por dejarlo solo.

- Está bien Kurt, puedo encontrar algo que hacer, tampoco espero que estés aquí todo el tiempo, he estado solo antes.

- Sí, pero siento que eres como mi invitado y que es mi trabajo que te entretengas.

- No para nada – dijo Blaine lavando su plato vacío del desayuno igual que ayer – no te preocupes por mí.

Kurt trata de no preocuparse. Hoy va a trabajar un doble turno, así que le da a Blaine la llave de repuesto y le dice que se verán más tarde, pero muy tarde. Blaine le sonríe y Kurt se va pensando en la conversación que tuvieron ayer en la noche. ¿Por qué tuvo que admitir eso? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que admitirle la verdad? ¿Qué poder bizarro tenía Blaine sobre su jodida mente, que no podía evitar filtrar lo que pensaba de lo que decía? ¿ y por qué Blaine lo miraba con tanta… pena, dolor, con tanto dolor?

Todo lo que Kurt quería hacer era acercarse al moreno, cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos, besarlo y desaparecer toda esa tristeza.

Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Habría sido algo muy lejos de su forma de ser.

Por que él ya no es más ese tipo de personas.

Él ya no es el tipo de persona que da, recibe y cierra espacios para confortar a alguien más.

Hace demasiado calor.

Entra a la cafetería sintiendo alivio debido al aire acondicionado y saluda con un gesto a Caroline antes de desaparecer debajo de la barra.

- Así que ¿Quién era el chico de ayer? – preguntó Carolina cuando regresa de debajo del mostrador.

- Un amigo.

- ¿Sólo un amigo?

- Eso es solo lo que él será.

- Pero no todo lo que ha sido.

- No- admitió Kurt – no todo lo que ha sido.

- ¡Cielos! ¿estás? ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Carolina cuando pudo ver finalmente el rostro de Kurt. Kurt sabe que tiene ojeras, que luce cansado y quizás hasta un poquito miserable – Luces… realmente no sé.

Kurt se encogió de hombros y sale al mostrador a tomar una orden, para luego dársela a Carolina.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que ustedes …?

- Hace cinco años – respondió el cenizo – Se mudó para Alemanía con sus padres.

- ¿Una ruptura difícil? – Preguntó mientras llenaba el expresso.

- Se podría decir.

- Lo amastes – no fue una pregunta sino una sentencia.

- Por supuesto que lo amé, pero él terminó todo diciendo que era muy duro y que no podría soportar la distancia. Chocamos en la calle, literalmente, hace dos días, luego de que terminé mi turno.

- ¿Y Ahora? – preguntó Carolina dándole la taza de café a una de las clientas.

- ¿Ahora que?

- ¿Lo sigues amando?

- Yo… - Kurt odió esa pausa. Odia que no tenga una respuesta tajante para una pregunta que parece tan simple.

Pero no es una pregunta simple, realmente no lo es.

Porque tener a Blaine a su alrededor lo emocionaba. Tener a Blaine durmiendo en su sofá lo confundía. Hablar con Blaine y ver a Blaine sonreír lo hacia sentir…todo de nuevo. Pero había sido hace tanto tiempo, hace mucho tiempo y lo peor es que todavía no sabe porque Blaine se rehusó a hablar con él por cinco años. Y Kurt se resiente asimismo por mostrarle a su ex la ciudad y por sentir que lo deja solo y huérfano cuando no están en el mismo cuarto.

- No lo sé – terminó por decirle a su amiga.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y Kurt le agradece cuando no habla más del asunto.

Cuando regresa en la noche a su casa, sus pies le duelen mucho y está cansado hasta la mierda. Blaine no se encuentra en ningún lado, pero su mochila está todavía puesta en el suelo al lado del sofá, lo que significa que debe estar en algún lado. Va al baño y toma una ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le relaje el cuerpo y llevándose con ella el dolor en las piernas. Nota que Blaine no tiene ninguna de sus pertenencias en la ducha, ningunos potes de champú tamaño viajero o jabón líquido así que asume que ha estado usando sus productos.

Y ese pensamiento lo hace sonreír.

Sale de la ducha y se seca, amarra la toalla alrededor de sus caderas mientras se acerca al espejo de arriba del lavamanos para afeitarse. Nunca ha tenido y probablemente nunca tendrá una barba como la que le sale a Blaine, pero está bien con eso. Cuando termina, lava su afeitadora, la coloca en su sitio, abre el baño y ve que la puerta de la calle se abre.

No esperaba que Blaine entrara al mismo tiempo por la puerta.

Kurt se congela, al igual que lo hace Blaine. Blaine deja que sus ojos se deslicen por el pecho desnudo de Kurt, por su estomago definido y tan pálido como siempre. Vio como la manzana de Adán de Blaine se mueve al éste tragar su en seco. La mano de Kurt se agarra fuerte a la toalla que le cubre de las caderas para abajo.

- Uhh lo siento- dice rápidamente Blaine desviando su mirada para después volver su mirada una vez más hacia el pecho de Kurt – lo siento – dice finalmente cerrando la puerta de entrada del apartamento.

- Me has visto con mucho menos- atina a decir Kurt, a pesar de que él se está sintiendo un poco sobrepasado por la situación así como Blaine.

Blaine aclara su garganta, quita sus ojos de Kurt y camina hacia la mesa de la cocina donde coloca la llave de repuesto.

- Claro- murmura Blaine al tiempo que se saca su billetera y teléfono y los coloca también en la mesa de la cocina.

Kurt no puede evitarlo pero piensa que natural se ve esa pequeña acción de colocar la billetera y el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina y de repente ve una imagen de Blaine haciendo eso todos los días, todas las noches, llegando a casa, a este casi deprimente apartamento, muy pequeño para dos personas pero que en el caso de ellos suficiente para los dos.

Kurt tiene que sacudir la cabeza para que se vaya ese pensamiento.

- Voy a…

- Sí – dice Blaine aunque casi ni se le escucha la voz.

El cenizo se va a su cuarto y se asegura de no tirar la puerta al entrar.

"Joder"

Finalmente se coloca alguna ropa pero no puede quitarse la mirada de Blaine de su cabeza, la manera en que vio su cuerpo de arriba abajo, la manera en que sus ojos se posaronen su pecho, la manera en que sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco con alguna clase de deseo.

Tiene que respirar profundamente varias veces antes de volver a salir del cuarto.

Al salir Blaine está sentado en el sofá, sin zapatos y está cambiando los canales de la televisión, sentado en posición india. Kurt se sienta en el extremo opuesto del sofá, poniendo el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – preguntó el ex Dalton.

Por poco Kurt no se ahoga en su propio aliento. Termina tosiendo un poco y maldice porque esa pregunta sonó casi tan natural como el hecho de que Blaine colocara antes su billetera y su teléfono en la mesa de la cocina.

- Hey ¿estas bien- dice Blaine mientras le da unos golpecitos a Kurt en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara.

- Bien – puede decir Kurt – estoy bien.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí – asiente Kurt, agradeciendo que no vuelva a preguntar – el trabajo bien, la misma mierda, diferente día.

- Suena absolutamente encantador.

Y aquí es cuando Kurt se da cuenta que Blaine no se ha regresado al lugar donde estaba antes en el sofá con su rodilla tocando la pierna de Kurt a través del pantalón de pijama. Y esta esa calor otra vez, emanando de Blaine y metiéndose en su piel aunque no hay ningún contacto piel con piel.

- Sí encantador – dice Kurt – A la final qué hicistes.

- Fue a ver una película a ese cine que me mostrastes ayer. Caminé un rato por las calles. Cené con Kevin y después fuimos a tomarnos unas cervezas.

-¿Kevin? – preguntó Kurt queriendo aclarar de qué Kevin estaba hablando - ¿Kevin el que toca la guitarra?

- No. Kevin Bacon – dice Blaine en tono de Burla.

- Es posible en esta ciudad- dice Kurt

- Claro, Kevin el que toca la guitarra – termina por decir Blaine con una sonrisa – Es bien simpático. Hablamos acerca de guitarras, música y de cualquier cosa.

- Suena divertido.

- Sí – asiente Blaine, agarrando el control para empezar a cambiar los canales otra vez – No sabía que era gay.

Kurt lo mira de reojo. Siente que la rabia y los celos le suben por la garganta y tiene que detenerse antes de que comience a gritar.

- On – es todo lo que dice.

- Sí ¿No sabias? – pregunta Blaine volteándose para ver a Kurt.

- Nunca salió en las conversaciones.

- Es un buen chico. Que bien que toque para ti.

- Mmmm. Dime ¿qué otros lugares quieres ver en California? – pregunta Kurt desesperado por querer cambiar el tema porque realmente no le interesa lo divertido que es Kevin y tampoco lo buen chico que es. Esta molesto consigo mismo viendo como es de posesivo con Blaine a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Pero el hecho de que Kevin tenga cosas en común con Blaine hace que Kurt quiera empujar a Kevin del primer puente que encuentre.

- Bueno, he estado antes en San Francisco, así que no creo que vuelva. Pero creo que me gustaría ir al Valle de los vinos de Napa.

- ¿Te gusta el vino?

- Me encanta – contesta el moreno – Estuve en Italia un par de semanas cuando estaba de vacaciones y Oh Por Dios el vino allá es demasiado bueno. También probé el vino en Francia. Fuimos allá una semana, una vez, por Navidad.

- Me alegra que hayas podido ver mucho mundo – dice Kurt suavemente.

No le recuerda a Blaine que él le prometió llevarlo a Francia, Italia y España después de que se graduaran de secundaria. No le recuerda que nunca pasó y tampoco le dice que él ya tenía el viaje planeado en un diario que todavía conserva arriba en su closet en una caja de zapatos llena de cosas que le recuerdan a él.

- Sí, fue grandioso – Dice Blaine sonriendo y acomoda un par de cojines para ver mejor el episodio de "Dile sí al vestido".

Kurt siente su garganta seca con nostalgia olvidada cuando se da cuenta de que Blaine no recuerda haberle hecho esa promesa.

- Ah – Blaine vuelve a hablar – Kevin quiere saber si tu y yo queremos ir a tomar algunos tragos mañana en la noche en un club o bar, donde sea.

Y Kurt quiere decir no. Quiere decirle jodete tu y tu recién encontrado affair y jodetelo y jodete tu y tu guitarra y tu vino y tus trágicos bellos ojos.

Pero no lo hace. Porque si no va entonces Kevin le puede quitar a Blaine a pesar de que Blaine no es de él. A pesar de que no se quede, no lo ame, no recuerde su promesa y no esté en su cama, entre sus sabanas, sus brazos y alrededor de él.

- Claro.

Esa noche, cuando se va a acostar Kurt siente un vacío en su pecho.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Traducción. Título original: Forget Me Not.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews

**Capítulo 6.**

Kurt tenía que trabajar en la mañana y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de pensar en Blaine y Kevin y una posible salida de ellos a almorzar, tomar un café, tontear o todas esas adorables cosas que hace la gente cuando se da cuenta de que le gusta una persona.

Está molesto, celoso y probablemente echando humo por los orejas y piensa que en realidad no debe ir a trabajar porque en cualquier momento le vuela la cabeza a algún cliente fastidioso cuando pregunte por un café sin grasa, triple de esto, con aquello.

Y mira con cara de odio a la cliente que está enfrente de la barra.

- Puedo atender al siguiente - dice sin mucho entusiasmo.

Y lo menos que espera es que el próximo cliente sea Blaine quien viene caminando hacia la barra, sin Kevin.

- Buenos días – saludó Blaine animadamente – ¡Voy a tomar un mocachino mediano!

Kurt no sabe cómo fue que no se dio cuenta que Blaine había entrado a la cafetería y tampoco sabe cómo fue que no lo vio parado haciendo la cola, así que levanta una ceja por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó finalmente Kurt cuando pudo respirar apropiadamente.

- Vine a visitarte, por supuesto – sonríe el moreno mientra saca su billetera para pagar el café – además tampoco tienes una cafetera en tu apartamento, lo cual me parece extraño.

- Tengo demasiado café aquí, no necesito más en la casa – dijo Kurt sin tan siquiera encender la maquina de café para sacarle la orden a Blaine – y vuelve a guardar la billetera.

- Yo… -

- Si crees que voy a permitir que pagues el café estás muy equivocado – Dijo el contratenor comenzando a preparar el café - ¿no andas con Kevin?

Blaine levanta una ceja y pura confusión es lo que se puede leer en su mirada.

- No, por qué estaría con él ¿no quedamos en que nos íbamos a ver en la noche?

- Claro – dijo Kurt como si hubiera olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- ¿A qué hora terminas tu turno? – preguntó Blaine.

Kurt le echa una mirada al reloj que está encima de la caja registradora y le da la taza a Blaine.

- En 20 minutos.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo con demasiado entusiasmo el moreno – espero por ti afuera.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- Lo sé – dijo Blaine sonriendo – pero quiero esperarte.

Kurt mira como Blaine sale por la puerta y por alguna loca y jodida razón lo único que desea es estrangularlo.

Luce demasiado lindo con sus rizos y esa camisa que le queda simplemente perfecta marcando justo lo necesario en su pecho y sus labios se ven muy deseables.

Kurt gruñe y Carolina se ríe.

- Gracioso – le espeta Kurt.

- Te va a esperar a que salgas del trabajo y está sonriendo como si verte fuera la mejor parte de su día.

- Sólo está haciendo muy amigable, así es como es Blaine.

- Mhmmm.

- No empieces – le advierte Kurt.

- Sólo estoy diciendo lo obvio.

- Ve y mejor haz café.

Carolina se ríe cuando se da la vuelta y Kurt suprime las ganas de estrangularla a ella también.

Veinte minutos después, Kurt termina su turno y sale de la cafetería. Blaine está sentado en las mesas de afuera, tal como dijo que iba a hacerlo, tomando su mocachino y viendo la gente pasar.

- ¿A que hora se supone que nos vamos a ver con Kevin en la noche?

Las palabras de Kurt parecen haber asustado a Blaine que se sobresaltó y su ex novio no puede sino hacer una mueca ante su asustada expresión.

- Jesús- dice Blaine tocándose el pecho – No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma.

- No estaba tratando de asustarte.

- Sí si lo hacías.

- Eres un idiota.

- Tu también.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dice Kurt mientras se ríe con carcajadas.

Blaine sonríe y coloca su vaso en la mesa, indicándole a Kurt con la mano que se siente al lado de él en la silla que está vacía. Kurt lo hace y saca su paquete de cigarrillos.

- Me gusta hacerte reír – dice Blaine cuando Kurt enciende su cigarrillo.

- No – dice Kurt visiblemente sobresaltado.

- No qué – dice Blaine suprimiendo su sonrisa.

- No hagas eso.

- ¿Qué?

- Coquetear y ser amable.

- Pero sólo… sólo estoy siendo yo. Contigo.

- Bueno no.

- No qué, qué no sea yo mismo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Blaine se queda quieto, jugando con el vaso del moccachino – No sé qué es lo que quieres de mí – finalmente confiesa.

- Yo tampoco sé qué es lo que quieres de mí – admite Kurt.

- Sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

Y Blaine lo dice tan bajito que Kurt no cree que lo haya escuchado.

¿Amigos? ¿Quiere que seamos amigos? ¿Quiere recoger todas las piezas rotas que dejó hace cinco años y comenzar de nuevo? Kurt no sabe si realmente puede hacer eso. Porque estar alrededor de Blaine es muy duro. Porque estar sentado con él en esa mesa en Los Angeles es ya muy duro. ¿Cómo se supone estar sentado frente a él y saber que todavía Blaine Anderson posee la mayor parte de su corazón, su alma y cada respiración?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta suavemente Kurt - ¿Por qué?

Blaine se muerde el labio y levanta la mirada de su vaso – Porque no quiero que me sigas odiando más.

Kurt no está seguro si pueda darle eso. Asienta con la cabeza, es lo único que puede darle por el momento.

Llegan a la casa y Blaine se ofrece a hacer el almuerzo. Mientras el ex warbler está ocupado en la cocina Kurt se disculpa, va a su cuarto y se asegura de cerrar la puerta. Se recuesta de la puerta, respira profundo y camina hacia su closet. Estira su mano a la parte de arriba del closet hasta que su mano da con una caja vieja de zapatos. La toma y se sienta en el suelo.

La abre.

Kurt casi llora porque el olor de Blaine le golpea fuerte en la cara y se mete en su corazón y sus pulmones. Su mano tiembla mientras va sacando las cosas dentro de la caja. Una vieja franela gris. La acerca a su nariz e inhala su olor, evitando llorar y sus hombros comienzan a temblar cuando lucha contra las lágrimas que se le quieren salir.

Los recuerdos comienzan a salir. Ve a ellos dos teniendo una pelea de bolas de nieve. Ve a Blaine enfermo en la casa de sus padres y a él llevándole un plato de sopa. Ve sus manos tomadas en una mañana de primavera y sus manos tomadas en una tarde de verano. Ve a la primera vez de los dos. Manos recorriendo los cuerpos, tocando, besando en la oscuridad y escucha suaves gemidos ahogados atrapados en delgadas paredes.

Sobrepasado por el dolor, coloca la franela a un lado y abre el diario, el cuaderno en el cual planeó el viaje de ambos a Europa.

No lo que quiere leer. Lo deja a un lado.

Saca un pequeño dije con la forma de un canario que Blaine le dio cuando se murió Pavarotti.

Desenrrolla un pedazo de papel que esta suave y delgado de tanto tocarlo.

"_¿Café después de clases? Wes y David van al cine con sus novias. No puedo esperar para besarte nuevamente"._

Es todo lo que dice.

No lo puede evitar. Kurt emite un sollozo que es más como un ahogo de garganta.

Se resiste a llorar.

Suelta la nota y se lleva las manos a su pecho, a donde el sabe que está su corazón. Aprieta fuertemente la franela y se muerde el labio tan fuerte que sus dientes logran romper el labio y comienza a sangrar un poquito.

No quiere llorar, no quiere llorar, no quiere llorar.

Pero duele. Se mece de adelante hacia atrás y siente que su corazón se lo han sacado del pecho y lo han tirado en las vías de un tren.

_Por qué me dejastes_. Es lo único que puede pensar. _Yo te amaba tanto y te fuiste dejándome solo._

Tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

- Kurt el almuerzo está listo.

Solo quiere vomitar.

- Voy… voy en un minuto – logra decir sin abrir la puerta.

- ¿Kurt? – Pregunta Blaine preocupado - ¿estás bien?

No, piensa.

Estoy roto.

- Estoy bien – dice y con cuidado vuelve a guardar las cosas que sacó de su pasado que sacó de la caja de zapatos.

Coloca la caja arriba en el closet y respira varias veces antes de abrir la puerta y ver Blaine todavía parado enfrente de la puerta del cuarto. El moreno lo ve con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron de pronto y luce como si él fuera a llorar.

- Te ves… tan triste – dice Blaine en un susurro viendo la cara de Kurt - ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Kurt solo se encoge de hombros.

De repente, sin mediar palabra, Blaine se acerca a Kurt y lo abraza fuerte. No hace más preguntas, sólo lo abraza. Sus manos son calidas, Kurt las siente en su espalda y de alguna manera se relaja un poco y presiona su mejilla en los cabellos de Blaine, el olor de su propio champú asalta a sus sentidos. Kurt alza sus brazos y rodea al cuerpo pequeño que está frente a él y lo abraza fuertemente.

- No dejes de abrazarme – dice Kurt casi en un susurro.

Quiere desaparecer en algún lugar y morir luego de que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Blaine no deja de abrazarlo. Simplemente lo abraza más fuerte al menos por 10 minutos se quedan de esa forma. No hablan. No se mueven excepto para abrazarse más fuerte. Kurt ni siquiera sabe si está respirando.

Su mundo entero colapsa cuando siente los suaves labios de Blaine en su cuello.

Cuando Blaine se aparta le roba a Kurt el pedacito de corazón que de alguna manera todavía residía en su pecho aún cuando fue extirpado de su cuerpo hace minutos.

Pero no dice absolutamente nada. Blaine levanta su mano y le retira a Kurt un mechón de cabello de la frente, le sonríe calidamente y lo lleva hacia la pequeña mesa de comedor donde el almuerzo está esperando.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Traducción. Título original Forget Me Not.

Gracias a Anixita por sus reviews. Cocohumel: gracias por leer la traducción aunque la hayas leído en inglés y sí ella escribe fantástico, me he leído cada uno de sus historias. Esta es mi preferida y luego le sigue _Swing Sets and  
>Sandboxes, <em>pero como tu dices es inmenso como para traducirlo y _Sex Education_ está muy bueno. Quienes puedan leer inglés y les guste esta pareja recomiendo mucho los fics de esta chica son increíbles.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Glee y pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y Fox.

**Capitulo 7.**

Salieron del apartamento juntos y aunque habían pasado horas desde aquel abrazo, el cual Kurt siempre tendría cerca de su corazón, todavía se sentía un poco vulnerable al momento de llegar al bar que Kevin había sugerido. Entraron, la música estaba alta y ordenaron unas bebidas en la barra.

De repente Kurt se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez, desde que llegó Blaine, que salen a divertirse juntos. A un bar con ninguna otra intención que beber. Sí, la noche pasada habían bebido cerveza, pero no estaban bebiendo juntos, ni habían salido especialmente para eso. Por alguna razón Kurt se siente viejo, mucho más que sus veintidós años y le gusta.

Trata de mantener sus ojos lejos de Blaine, pero no lo puede evitar y admite que luce muy muy bien. Lleva un par de pantalones negros con una camisa roja y un poco de gel en el cabello solo para fijar los rizos indispensables.

Joder.

Ordena una vodka soda (menos calorías que una vodka sprite) y no escucha cuando Blaine ordena su trago al bartender, pero sí escucha cuando le dice que deje una cuenta abierta.

- ¿Piensas emborracharte? – pregunta Kurt revolviendo la pajilla de su trago.

- No, no mucho – responde Blaine casi gritando debido al alto volumen de la música – pero sé que voy a tomar otro y tú también.

Kurt abre su boca para decir que el puede pagar su bebida, muchas gracias, pero Blaine lo corta antes de que empiece a hablar.

- Sin discusión. Me has salvado de pagar el hotel, lo menos que puedo hacer es brindarte unos tragos.

Y cómo Kurt no puede rebatir ese argumento, se encoge de hombros y bebe de su trago. Blaine le sonríe y acepta la bebida que le da el bartender.

- ¡Kevin! – gritó Blaine señalándole con su mano donde estaban parados.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Kevin a modo de saludo cuando por fin llegó a donde estaban.

- Hola Kevin- es lo único que dice Kurt con una sonrisa casi forzada.

- Me alegra que hayan venido – dice Kevin antes de pedirle al bartender un trago de ron con coca cola.

-¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó Blaine.

- ¿Qué, desde ayer? – le respondió Kevin con una sonrisa.

- Como sea – le dijo Blaine riéndose, dándole unas palmaditas a Kevin en la espalda.

Kurt se da media vuelta tan pronto como Kevin comienza a hablar sobre una tienda de música que vende unas guitarras asombrosas. Ve como Blaine le sonríe y Kurt no lo puede soportar.

Se toma completo su trago pidiendo otro al terminar.

Blaine levanta una ceja de manera curiosa, pero no le pregunta nada. Kurt ve como Blaine y Kevin hablan de esto y de lo otro y se siente un poco perdido cuando comienzan a hablar de acordes. De repente desea unirse a la conversación, pero se da cuenta que no es realmente lo que desea.

Eso lo golpea duro.

Quiere estar aquí con Blaine y solo con él. No quiere a Kevin aquí parado del otro lado de Blaine, entreteniéndolo con sus zapatos grises y su falta de voz. Kurt quiere estar aquí con Blaine, solos, los dos, riendo y bebiendo y recordando viejos chistes. Quiere ser él quien haga a Blaine sonreír (de esa manera en que ilumina toda la costa oeste) y quiere que Kevin _se vaya al carajo._

Se termina su segundo trago.

- ¿Día Difícil? – le preguntó finalmente Kevin cuando se da cuenta que ya va por la tercera bebida mientras que él y Blaine se están acabando la primera.

- Se podría decir – le contesta mientras le pide un shot de tequila al bartender.

- ¿Bebes tequila? – Preguntó Blaine.

- Claro.

Blaine ordena dos shots más y los tres se lo toman de una sola vez. Kurt arruga la cara y chupa el limón, al igual que los otros dos.

- Jamás pensé que eras del tipo que tomaba tequila.

- No sé cuantas veces Blaine te tengo que decir que muchas cosas cambian en cinco años.

Blaine se encoge de hombros, aunque Kurt puede decir que él está un poco preocupado mientras ordena su siguiente trago.

Una hora y media después los tres están alegres (aunque Kurt un poco más que los demás desde su tercer trago) y Kevin está demasiado cerca de Blaine para el confort de Kurt.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Kurt? – preguntó Kevin.

Kurt se sorprende de que esta pregunta no haya salido durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ayer.

- Nos conocimos en la secundaria – contestó Kurt.

Blaine luce sorprendido por la respuesta de Kurt.

- Fuimos novios – le agrega a Kevin.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y todavía son amigos? – preguntó Kevin.

Blaine mira a Kurt. Éste no dice nada.

- Eso está por determinarse – Sentencia Blaine por encima de la música.

Kurt termina de tomarse lo ultimo que le queda en el vaso, más que todo vodka con agua y se disculpa con los muchachos diciendo que va al baño, dejando a Blaine que le explique a Kevin todos los detalles.

Hace su camino al pequeño baño que queda detrás de la barra y se da cuenta de lo sucio que está. Orina y va al asqueroso lavamanos a lavárselas y se percata de su imagen en el espejo. Se ve horrible. Se ve borracho y con los ojos hundidos. Se siente demasiado delgado y se pregunta si así fue como lo vio Blaine horas antes, cuando se abrazaron.

Dios, ese abrazo.

Era todo lo que necesitaba y más. Sintió como si finalmente llegara a casa después de cinco años de estar en una tundra congelada y el calor que sentía en sus huesos se sentía bien.

Pero entonces, nuevamente, era todo a lo que le había temido.

_No dejes de abrazarme_. Dijo.

Qué idiota. Que desesperado, en que perdida e inservible jodida persona se había convertido.

Quiere irse a casa, a su pequeño apartamento, meterse en la cama donde el mundo está muy lejano y no tiene que lidiar con esto, no tiene que lidiar con los ojos castaño verdoso de Blaine y su perfecta quijada cubierta con la correcta cantidad de barba.

Suspira y sale del baño.

Regresa sólo para ver a Kevin rodeando con su brazo a Blaine y con los labios tan cerca el uno del otro.

Quiere morir.

Se para ahí, viendo a los dos hombres con sus caras tan cerca en un gesto tan íntimo. Debería darse la vuelta. Debería volver al baño o debería…debería solo irse porque esto es demasiado y no quiere ver lo que está sucediendo.

Kurt quiere a Blaine. Kevin no se merece a Blaine.

Y qué fue exactamente lo que Blaine le dijo acerca de su ruptura y de su no-verdadera-amistad que le hace pensar a Kevin que es perfecto comenzar a coquetear con Blaine y darse unos besos con él cuando sabía que eventualmente Kurt regresaría del baño. ¿Qué clase de condenado amigo es ese?

Lo único que quiere es caminar hacia la calle, irse, pagar por un maldito taxi llegar a su casa y vomitar en su inodoro.

Pero tiene más bolas que eso.

Así que camina directo hacia ellos, con seguridad, y se para enfrente de los dos, ignorando el hecho de que la mano de Blaine está firmemente presionada contra el pecho de Kevin.

- ¿Debería dejar la puerta abierta esta noche? – preguntó Kurt alto y lleno de malicia.

Finalmente se separan y Blaine mira a Kurt con terror y luego ve a Kevin. Kurt se da cuenta que la luz del bar no lo hace ver lo triste que se veía debajo de la luz amarilla del poste de la calle.

- Probablemente no – Responde Kevin con una sonrisa.

- ¡Qué! No, yo no voy con él a ningún sitio Kurt.

Pero Kurt ha visto suficiente y está saliendo por la puerta del bar así como Blaine corre a pagar la cuenta. No ve la mirada confusa de Kevin o a Blaine viendo preocupado a sus espaldas mientras espera por su tarjeta. Kurt sale del local y baja por la calle, abrazándose asimismo mientras camina hacia su apartamento que queda solo tres cuadras más abajo. El alcohol nada en su mente sólo un poco e ignora los gritos que escucha por detrás.

- ¡Kurt, espera!

Kurt ni siquiera se voltea cuando escucha su nombre, simplemente camina más rápido, ni siquiera sabe como llega a la puerta de su apartamento tan rápido y Blaine llega justo detrás de él.

No ve a Kevin por ningún lado.

- ¡No iba a ningún lugar con él! – dice Blaine rápidamente mientras la puerta se cierra de golpe.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un hombre perfecto, no esta a mal a la vista y no está tan jodido como yo.

- Tu no estás jodido – le rebate Blaine – Y no, no me gusta para nada Kevin.

- No parecía eso cuando tenías tu lengua en su garganta.

- No estaba ¡mierda! ¡Solo escúchame!

- Y eso que dices que digo malas palabras.

- ¡Para! – gritó Blaine, agarrándolo por los hombros y dándole la vuelta de manera que quedaran frente a frente. A Kurt no le gusta. No lo quiere ver. No quiere mirar esos labios, esos ojos, esa cara que ya no le pertenece más a él – Sólo para y escúchame.

- ¡Tu no me DEBES ninguna explicación! – Dice finalmente Kurt peleando para deshacerse del agarre del moreno – Puedes irte con quiera que tu quieras, puedes beber con quiera que tu quieras y ¡puedes acostarte con quien te de la gana!

- ¡Yo no quiero acostarme con él!

- La evidencia señala lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan denso?

- ¡Por qué no te quiero aquí! – Le espetó con evidente malicia en sus palabras – ¡No quiero que invadas mi vida!

- ¡Entonces me hubieras dicho que me fuera! – Le espetó ahora Blaine.

- Debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Por qué no lo hicistes?

- ¡Joder! Porque te amo, okey – reveló Kurt.

Blaine se congeló, se puso pálido y su boca se abrió en shock.

- ¡Te amo tanto que no puedo pensar coherentemente! Te amo tanto que me duele físicamente estar en el mismo cuarto que tu sin poder tocar tu cara o besar tu cuello o…o…

A Kurt le cuesta respirar, tanto que se nota en sus costillas, su pecho le pesa tanto que ni siquiera puede terminar su oración. La boca de Blaine todavía esta abierta y sigue pestañeando rápidamente, como si tratara de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo.

- ¿Todavía – todavía me amas?

- ¡Nunca he dejado de amarte! ¡Te he amado desde que tenía dieciséis, te ame cuando te fuiste a los diecisiete y te he amado todos los días desde entonces!

Blaine no se mueve, ni siquiera un milimetro.

- ¿Por qué no me dijistes? – preguntó, su cara se notaba devastada, por alguna razón, le recordó a Kurt la expresión que tenía hace cinco años cuando le dijo que debían terminar las cosas.

- Bueno ¡joder! No es tan fácil – le dijo – ¡te FUISTE, Blaine! ¡Me dejastes solo y nunca, nunca llamastes y todo lo que dejastes atrás fue una flor y una promesa rota!

- ¡Kurt! – Lo cortó Blaine, los ojos aguados y la voz irregular – Yo siempre fui tuyo – respira, las palabras parecen colgar en el aire entre ellos, en el pequeño, casi deprimente apartamento, sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina donde comen cereal cada mañana y sobre el sofá donde ha estado durmiendo – Nunca he dejado de ser tuyo.

Kurt no puede más.

Se acerca rápidamente a Blaine y lo choca contra la puerta, colocando sus labios sobre los de él. El beso es tan fuerte, tan lleno de todo lo que Kurt está sintiendo en este momento,"_sí, sí esto está bien, pertenezco aquí, no me vuelvas a dejar_" y jadea dentro de la boca de Blaine cuando éste rodea con sus brazos posesivamente el cuerpo de Kurt. Blaine sabe a licor y a algo dulce y huele a humo de cigarrillo, lo cual no molesta para nada a Kurt.

-Eres mio – dice Kurt en medio de los besos.

- Tuyo – le replica Blaine mientras lleva una de sus manos al cuello de su ex novio y se vuelven a besar una vez más.

El beso es hambriento, caliente, chocan los dientes y las lenguas batallan en la boca del otro y es todo, todo, todo lo que Kurt necesita. Es húmedo y sus labios estarán hinchados mañana pero puede sentir a Blaine contra él, al lado de él, dentro de él. Agarra una de las manos de Blaine y la lleva sobre su cabeza y la coloca contra la puerta. Blaine jadea fuertemente y empuja su cadera contra la de Kurt.

Kurt siente que se está ahogando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Oh sí._

_Sí._

Sí, esto era exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo por cinco dolorosos largos años. Solo Blaine sabe como besarlo, solo él sabe como deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca, sólo él sabe como morder su labio inferior. Solo él sabe como frotar su cadera contra su erección a través del jean, de la única manera en que le hace emitir un pequeño gemido y Kurt se pregunta ¿cómo hace para recordar todavía esas cosas? Todavía Kurt mantiene agarrada las muñecas de Blaine y éste dobla sus dedos tratando de agarrar todo lo que pueda de su ex novio y ama cuando Blaine se pone así.

- ¿Quieres follarme? – le susurra Blaine en el oído.

- Sí – responde de la misma forma, soltando las muñecas del moreno, porque sí, sí, oh definitivamente, eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar y él quiere que pase ya, en este mismo instante, sí, por favor.

Así que Blaine empuja un poco hacia delante, sin soltar sus manos de las de Kurt y así se van hacia la cama mientras bailan esa rara danza que es tan familiar para ellos. Tocando todo lo que puedan, pasan de la pequeña sala al pasillo que los lleva al cuarto, quitándose los zapatos, besándose, en el pasillo donde Blaine pierde su camisa y de ahí van directo al cuarto. Kurt empuja a Blaine contra la pared, un cuadro se cae, se parte en el piso, pero eso realmente no importa cuando Kurt estrella sus labios contra los de Blaine nuevamente. Y Oh Dios Mio, es maravilloso, absolutamente maravilloso besar esos labios, los labios que pensó no volvería a besar jamás.

Con las manos temblorosas y llenas de deseo, Blaine le quita la camisa a Kurt y finalmente sus pechos desnudos se tocan y se presionan y Kurt se pregunta si quizás él creció un poco o Blaine se encogió porque la diferencia de altura se nota y ha cambiado desde hace cinco años.

Hace cinco años cuando tenían diecisiete y no estaban borrachos de vodka o tequila, solo borrachos uno del otro.

En ese momento Kurt decide que dejará de beber y fumar si puede mantener este momento para siempre.

El pecho y abdomen de Blaine siguen firmes y planos tal como lo recordaba, aunque con más vellos que antes pero no tanto. Kurt se presiona más contra Blaine, sus labios están sellados uno sobre otro y deja que el vello de Blaine le acaricie su propia piel y se siente tan, tan bien. Sube sus manos a la cabeza y acaricia con rudeza sus rizos, no es tiempo para ser dulce y gentil, ha estado esperando clavar sus manos en esos rizos desde el mismo momento en que vio a Blaine en la calle hace unos días.

Están sudorosos y Kurt puede sentir sudor en el cabello de Blaine. Kurt sube su pierna hasta que su rodilla se encuentra con la erección de Blaine y frota más fuerte su erección. Blaine deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

- Kurt – El moreno ruega, pide – Por favor, por favor.

Kurt acerca su cara a la oreja de Blaine y la lame, exhalando su aliento caliente para luego morder su lóbulo.

- Ugh, ¡Dios! Joder, nngh – balbucea el moreno y parece que no sabe decidir si coloca su cabeza en la almohada o la presiona contra Kurt y deja que continúe su delicioso asalto.

Sí, Kurt está seguro que ama esto.

- ¿Todavía quieres que te folle? – le pregunta Kurt en un susurro.

Blaine gime y echa su cabeza para atrás haciendo que choque con la pared. Kurt toma eso como un "Oh sí follame ahora sería lo mejor" y suelta sus rodillas mientras desliza sus manos entre ellos. Sólo le toma cuatro segundos a Kurt desabotonar los jeans de ambos y bajarlos hasta los tobillos.

Está temblando.

Desliza una de sus manos hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, dentro de los confines de la ropa de interior de su ex novio.

El ruido que proviene de la boca de Blaine es más que un gemido y hace que Kurt se excite más de lo que ya está.

Kurt toma con una mano el pene de Blaine y lo aprieta, sonríe triunfante cuando su ex comienza a empujar sus caderas contra él. Ajusta un poco el agarre y a pesar de todo es difícil debido a la ropa interior que todavía tiene puesta, pero igual vuelve a apretar de la manera que sabe que a Blaine le gusta.

- ¡Oh Dios! Mmmm – Gime Blaine, sus ojos cerrados y su mejilla presionada contra la quijada de Kurt.

- Nadie te conoce como yo - Le susurra Kurt con voz crispada – nadie sabe como a ti te gusta – dice besando la barbilla de Blaine – o cómo tocarte – aprieta un poco más fuerte – o cómo hacerte gritar.

Casi se escucha como si Blaine estuviera llorando, está respirando tan fuerte, pero Kurt lo conoce y siente los músculos de Blaine tensarse y sabe exactamente lo que va a pasar.

Deja de apretar el pene de Blaine justo cuando sabe que éste está en el punto del no retorno, justo cuando va a acabar y por poco Blaine colapsa enfrente de él. Coloca su cabeza junto en el pecho de Kurt y lanza sus brazos sobre él, tratando de abrazar y tocar todo lo que pueda.

Pero no tienen 17 años.

Y Kurt quiere que esto dure un poco más.

- Estoy aquí- dice con una voz muy bajita Kurt tratando de calmar a Blaine porque recuerda como es Blaine con el sexo, cómo le gusta que le toquen, como no le gusta que lo frenen y cómo le gusta estar cerca de la persona que está amando y que ésta persona lo abrace – te tengo.

Blaine murmura algo, mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro y Kurt sabe que está cerca y quiere que Blaine acabe, quiere ver cómo pierde el control por la manera en que él lo toca, por la manera en que lo besa.

Kurt toma por las caderas al ex warble y se van hacia la cama. El moreno cae con su espalda y Kurt encima de él. Lo besa de arriba hacia abajo, con besos furiosos y mojados y llega hasta las piernas para deshacerse por fin de ambos jeans.

No quiere ni siquiera pensar sobre otra persona que haya estado aquí, besando esta piel, moviéndose contra el sudor de este pecho, oliendo esta perfecta esencia de canela, respirando en este chico, este hombre. Y odia saber que otros hombres estuvieron aquí. La primera vez de Kurt fue con Blaine y la primera vez de Blaine fue con Kurt y así debió haber sido siempre, que Kurt nunca hubiera tenido que compartirlo y que Blaine no tuviera que haber ido a buscar sexo en otra persona.

Porque esto, Kurt piensa mientras le quita los interiores y pasa por las caderas y por las piernas, esto es de _él_.

Y Blaine ya no es más un chico. Su pene es grande y está morado por lo excitado que está, la sangre corre furiosamente por él y dulce madre de Jesús, Kurt no puede evitar en otra cosa que en probarlo. Así que desliza su lengua y la coloca en la punta del pene y Blaine grita, sus manos bajan hasta donde está Kurt y le agarra fuertemente el cabello, lo hala hacia él y lo besa.

- Por favor Kurt – ruega y empuja su erección hacia la todavía no desnuda cadera de su amante – Te…te necesito, te necesito por favor, solo tu, solo te quiero a ti, siempre has sido tu.

Blaine dice esto en unos pocos suspiros y jadeos contra los labios de Kurt y sí, Kurt piensa, que ama esto. Que está enamorado de esto, que está enamorado de Blaine y que quiere darle esto a él. Quiere sacar del moreno esos magníficos gemidos que él sabe que Blaine hace, quiere escuchar esos preciosos jadeos y quiere escuchar a Blaine decir entre susurros su nombre cuando esté a punto de acabar.

- Okey, voy, está bien – le dice Kurt debido a que Blaine solloza incontrolablemente y está a punto de llorar y el contratenor está seguro que jamás en su vida ha visto a alguien que necesite ser follado tanto.

Así que quita su interior y ¡Oh Por Dios! Sí, finalmente están juntos, uno contra el otro, sin ropa, sin distancias, sin países y océanos que los separen. Están sudorosos y algo pegajosos, pero la piel de Blaine exuda sexo caliente y Kurt está quemándose. Quemándose a pesar del viento frío que hay en el aire y que entra por la ventana de su habitación. Pero ellos están adentro encima de una cama que tiene sabanas suaves ya que a Kurt se le olvidó hacer la cama en la mañana, y aquí está con Blaine, con Blaine que le está besando el cuello y respirando contra su cuello y sintiendo cómo el vello facial de Blaine le raspa su rostro, cosa que lo enciende más.

- Kurt…Kurt.

- Lo se – dice Kurt despacio contra su mejilla

Kurt alarga su brazo en la oscuridad y sus torpes dedos abren la gaveta de la mesa de noche buscando el lubricante y un preservativo.

Odia que tengan que usar un condon.

Pero no sabe con quien ha estado Blaine, no sabe quien lo ha tocado ahí y la precaución es necesaria, odia que sea necesaria.

Se unta los dedos rápidamente con el lubricante y Blaine alza una de sus piernas colocándola casi por instinto alrededor de la blanca espalda de Kurt. Éste desliza su mano por debajo, recorriendo con un dedo mojado la erección de Blaine y va hacia abajo, más abajo y más abajo hasta que dos de sus dedos se introducen en la entrada de Blaine.

Blaine emite un gemido ahogado y comienza a mover sus caderas como si no lo pudiera soportar, como si necesitara a Kurt dentro de él ya, en este preciso momento y Kurt le da eso. Presiona sus dedos más adentro sintiendo como Blaine se estira de placer.

- ¡Oh Dios! – Dice Blaine con la respiración entre cortada mientras Kurt sigue presionando más y más profundo.

Blaine estruja con sus puños las sabanas, sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Kurt y trata de sentir más los dedos de Kurt dentro de él a pesar de que su cuerpo trata de negar la intrusión.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Kurt al oído.

- Sí – respondió Blaine muy despacio – Kurt…por favor…

Y Kurt sabe que él necesita más, más de todo, así que lo preparar mejor y desliza un tercer dedo en su entrada. Trabaja a Blaine de una manera tan familiar, como si hubiera hecho eso toda la vida, como si el cuerpo de Blaine hubiera sido creado para él y nadie más.

Blaine comienza a temblar y a sentir escalofríos, su cuerpo está estrecho y necesitado y Kurt está orgulloso. Está tan orgulloso de que todavía pueda excitar a Blaine de esta forma, transformarlo en este hombre que suda, se estremece y que le ruega que lo posea, que esté dentro de él.

Kurt saca sus dedos lentamente y rompe el envoltorio del condon, tira el envoltorio a un lado y lentamente se lo coloca. ¡Jesucristo! Esta duro y tieso y puede ver la mirada de Blaine encima de él. La claridad de la luna traspasa la ventana y cubre sus cuerpos y esta casi seguro que Blaine nunca se ha visto más bello que en este momento.

Por alguna razón, una que no sabe explicar, Kurt se toma un segundo para mirar a Blaine y acariciar una de sus rodillas, acariciando suavemente su piel y pasando su pulgar tiernamente una y otra vez por el hueso de la cadera de su ex.

Blaine lo mira con tanta… adoración y expectación, se le pueden ver algunas lágrimas que pugnan por salir de sus ojos y a través de sus negras pestañas, comienza a sonreír poco a poco y es tan tierno que Kurt piensa que está en el cielo.

_Estoy tan increíblemente enamorado de ti._

Kurt desea poder decirlo en voz alta.

Pero en vez de eso, se posiciona de la mejor manera para poder entrar en Blaine, lo besa suavemente, gentilmente, permitiendo que sus caderas se deslicen hacia delante mientras el se empuja a adentro lentamente.

Y aquí es donde él tiene que estar, donde él está destino a ser; en esta cama, debajo de esta luz de luna, besando estos labios hinchados, dentro de este hombre.

En ese momento Kurt piensa que fueron cortados por el mismo patrón.

Blaine se tensa debajo de Kurt, pero Kurt toma sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos al tiempo que las coloca contra la cama y una a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno.

- Siempre fuiste tu – Le susurra Blaine al oído justo cuando Kurt está profundamente dentro de él – sólo tu.

Un estrangulado sollozo se escapa de la garganta de Kurt y apoya su frente contra la de Blaine mientras empuja adentro y hacia fuera una y otra vez.

_Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto, eres tan perfecto_, piensa Kurt.

Blaine se siente tan estrecho y tan amoldado a él, tan caliente alrededor de él, así como recordaba que era, así, asimismo es lo más cercano que estuvieron, que han estado nunca y que estarán. Se mueven al mismo tiempo, Blaine abraza con sus piernas a Kurt y coloca sus tobillos en su espalda y Kurt entra y sale una y otra vez y…

- ¡Kurtohdioshayohahi!

Kurt sonríe en los labios de Blaine y empuja una vez más. Blaine esta a punto de acabar, eso es todo, y está a punto de mantenerse un poco más mientras Kurt continúa torturándolo de la mejor manera, golpeando esa pequeña bola de nervios dentro de él una y otra vez. Están jadeando, sienten y saborean el aliento caliente de cada uno lleno de cigarrillo, tequila y del agridulce sabor del amor que los tiene al borde del precipicio o algo que vale lo mismo, todo está mezclado entre ellos, la luz de la luna y las sombras de sus cuerpos sudorosos en ese pequeño, casi deprimente apartamento. Kurt siente que el corazón se le va a salir, su estomago está tenso, Blaine agarra su pene tan fuerte que teme que se lo haya roto y el nombre de Kurt se desliza de los labios de Blaine en la forma de una suspiro roto y una olvidada promesa.

Acaban al mismo tiempo.

En la manera en que estaba destinado a ser.

El sueño los arropa casi instantáneamente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

AN: Como ya saben es una traducción. Y disculpen la demora en la traducción de este capitulo.

Kurt se despertó en la mañana, lleno, feliz, realizado, un poco confundido y con algunos músculos adoloridos. Sonrió para sí mismo y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche. No tendría que ir al trabajo hasta dentro de una hora. Tendrían tiempo suficiente para estar un rato más disfrutando el uno del otro. Se rodó sobre sí mismo para abrazar a Blaine.

La cama está vacía.

Las sabanas están frías.

Y ahí una pequeña y linda flor azul colocada en la otra almohada.

No.

No, no, no.

No, es lo primero que piensa Kurt, sacude las sabanas de su cuerpo desnudo y por poco se cae de la cama. Joder, joder, su cabeza ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que beber anoche? Su estomago está revuelto y sus ojos observan todo el cuarto.

La ropa de Blaine no está.

Como puede se coloca los primeros boxers que encuentra, sale de su cuarto y ahí es cuando se da cuenta, mientras la cabeza está que le explota de la resaca y el desagradable sabor de alcohol en su boca, que la camisa roja que Blaine se puso la noche anterior no está más en el piso. Sus zapatos tampoco, ni su solitaria mochila.

Su estomago se revuelve. No está seguro si es por la resaca que tiene o por la ausencia de Blaine.

Corre hacia el baño y vomita, el ácido sabor del alcohol quema su garganta y lo único que quiere es arrastrarse hasta su cama porque seguramente esto es un sueño, _tiene _que serlo.

Cuando cree que ha terminado de vaciar su estomago, se limpia la boca.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se fue?

Se sienta en el piso de su baño, sin mirar a nada fijo y se da cuenta que su pecho le duele y no por la resaca. Siente un dolor dentro muy dentro y le recuerda mucho al que siente cada vez que ve el contenido de su caja vieja de zapatos. Solo que esta vez, Blaine no está ahí para que lo abrace y lo cuide de todo el dolor.

Está solo.

El silencio es ensordecedor.

No tiene forma de contactar a Blaine. Nunca intercambiaron teléfonos ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle el teléfono?

¿Por qué?

Kurt no está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva sentado en el piso del baño, pero eventualmente se siente asqueado y se levanta para tomar una ducha.

No recuerda cuando se baño.

No recuerda el haber agarrado la flor de la almohada.

Pero lo que sí sabe es que ahora está buscando la vieja caja de zapatos viendo la página final de aquel diario que no quiso mirar ayer. Lo abre por la última página.

Dentro hay una seca flor azul a la que ya poco se le distingue el color.

La misma flor de aquel horrible día hace cinco años, la primera flor que le fue dada por la misma persona que ahora le dejaba otra.

Coloca la nueva dentro de las páginas del diario y lo cierra.

Así que esta era su vida.

Una vida contada por pequeñas flores azules, inapropiadas despedidas y severos corazones rotos.

Kurt coloca el diario dentro de la caja de zapatos nuevamente y ésta la vuelve a colocar en el closet.

Mira la cama una vez más y ve a un hombre con unos hermosos ojos avellana, con el brillo de la luna alrededor de su cuerpo y una bella sonrisa. Camina hacia la cama, agarra la almohada donde fue dejada la flor y se la lleva a la nariz.

_Blaine._

Kurt ha pasado los últimos días haciendo de todo para mantener sus lágrimas a raya.

No puede más.

Se desliza hacia su cama, justo en el lado en que Blaine durmió, y solloza.

Llora, llora de rabia, calientes lágrimas caen sobre la almohada que abraza, las gotas saladas se combinan con el precioso aroma de Blaine.

¿Por qué siente que no lo va a volver a ver jamás?

El sol comienza a iluminar todo a través de la ventana, Kurt lo nota mientras llora. No debería de iluminar nada y el mundo entero debería estar durmiendo.

No puede dejar de llorar.

No cree que deje de llorar nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 11.**

AN: Como ya lo saben esto es una traducción. Disculpen el atraso. Aquí está el capítulo final.

Kurt faltó al trabajo y recibió múltiples mensajes de texto de Caroline preguntándole dónde estaba. Luego del séptimo mensaje, Kurt le responde y le dice que no, que no va a trabajar hoy para luego, sin despedirse, apagar el teléfono.

Ha estado tirado en la cama, abrazando durante dos horas la almohada que uso Blaine y lo único que quiere saber es por qué. ¿Por qué lo volvió a dejar? ¿Por qué lo dejó sin una palabra? Kurt pensó que era feliz, pensó que estaban bien, pensó que todo se había resuelto y que habían vuelto a estar juntos. Si no ¿por qué Blaine había dicho "solo te quiero a ti", "siempre has sido tu"? ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas maravillosas? Kurt sigue pensando en todo lo que dijo Blaine, tratando de ver si hubo algo que se perdió.

Oh.

Oh Dios.

Blaine nunca lo dijo de vuelta. Nunca le dijo a Kurt que lo amaba.

Kurt volcó todo su corazón, profesó su amor, el que había estado en su mente y corazón por varios años y nunca pensó que…

Así que Blaine… no lo amaba.

¿Era eso?

Oh Dios, y ahora su corazón dolía más, mucho más y no sabe qué hacer ¿Por qué todo duele tanto?

Si no lo ama, entonces por qué ¿por qué tuvieron relaciones?

Ugh. Kurt quiere golpearse a sí mismo. Las personas tienen sexo sin necesidad de que haya amor de por medio, piensa. Él lo ha hecho muchas veces. Pero ¿Por qué pareció diferente con Blaine? ¿Por qué se sientió diferente?

¿Por qué se sintió como si de alguna manera las piezas de un rompecabezas hubieran encajado perfectamente luego de cinco tortuosos años?

¿Por qué Blaine lo abrazó tan fuerte cuando se quedaron dormidos? ¿Por qué se despertó a mitad de la noche cuando sintió los dulces besos de Blaine en su cuello? ¿Por qué las manos de Blaine se sintieron tan bien alrededor de su cuerpo?

¿Por qué los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron ayer en la cafetería?

¿Por qué Blaine lo abrazó y acurrucó como si fueran solo ellos dos, como si fueran las dos únicas personas en le mundo?

No cabe duda que se esta volviendo jodidamente loco con todos estos pensamientos, con todas estas preguntas sin resolver y casi por estar tan imbuido en sus pensamientos se pasa desapercibido el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta.

Kurt solloza, se limpia con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de la cara y se para de la cama. Es cuando se da cuenta ¡oh bendito infierno! Que todavía está desnudo, que no se ha cambiado después de la ducha, así que se pone el primer par de jeans que consigue y camina derrotado hasta la puerta. Ya ve a Caroline parada con una bolsa de chocolates y un dvd para chicas, pero cuando abre la puerta…

Su corazón se para.

Ahí, con ambos brazos colocados a cada lado del dintel de la puerta y la cabeza hacia abajo está Blaine Anderson con su morral a cuestas en sus hombros.

Kurt ahora un repentino sollozo y su voz lo no sale.

- He estado parado en la estación de buses por horas- empieza a decir Blaine – después que traje la flor- todavía no ha alzado la cabeza y Kurt no puede ver sus ojos – No sé cuantos buses han pasado, pero no…no he podido subirme a ninguno de ellos.

Kurt todavía es incapaz de pronunciar palabra pero unas lágrimas empiezan a rodar por sus mejillas.

Finalmente Blaine levanta la cabeza y su mirada se encuentra con la de Kurt.

Se da cuenta que Blaine también ha estado llorando y que su cara está pálida. Los ojos avellanas de Blaine buscan la cara de Kurt y éste espera que vea lo triste que está y lo miserable que Blaine lo ha hecho.

- Tu no tienes idea Kurt… tu haces que tenga tanto miedo de mi mismo, de lo que siento, me cagas – admite Blaine todavía con sus manos en el marco de la puerta – Hiciste que me asustara cuando éramos adolescentes y me ahora me asustas mucho más.

Kurt abre su boca y quiere decir "De que coño me estas hablando, desgraciado", pero nada sale de ella.

- Jamás en mi vida he sentido algo tan fuerte por otra persona. No lo entendía… no entendía. No sabía por qué me sentí tan perdido sin ti. Cuando estábamos juntos y después yo estaba en mi cama solo en la noche, todo lo que pensaba era lo solo que me sentía… lo incompleto que me sentía sin ti a mi lado todo el tiempo… no era sano para mi pensar de esa forma, tomando en cuenta lo jóvenes que éramos. No entendía como podía sentir eso… y tu… solo verte, estar así tan cerca de ti… No sé como manejar todas las cosas que siento. Y tú ni siquiera eres la misma persona, eres diferente y tu corazón es más fuerte. Y yo sé, yo sé que es por mi, por mi causa, porque me fui y te dejé de la manera en que lo hice y la razón porque lo sé es porque yo me sentí igual.

Finalmente Kurt parece recobrar el habla, aunque su voz suene áspera y débil - ¿Cómo te sentistes?

- Como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto – confesó Blaine – Como si una parte de mi alma hubiera sido partida en dos y esa parte la hubieran tirado en el lodo o algo parecido. Como si mi vida se hubiera acabado. Y no lo podía manejar.

- Entonces ¿por qué nunca me contactaste? – preguntó Kurt no de manera sarcástica, ni cruel, simplemente normal.

- Yo sentía que era adicto a ti, a tu presencia. Tú estabas en mis venas. No sabía que… que las personas podrían sentir de esa manera. Pensé que no era natural, pensé que algo malo estaba sucediendo conmigo.

- Y hoy – dijo Kurt en un susurro - ¿Por qué me dejastes hoy? ¿Esta mañana?

Blaine lo mira y Kurt puede decir que Blaine está aterrorizado pero no puede estar seguro.

- Porque pensé que finalmente te había superado. Pero con una sola noche todo lo que sentía antes volvió y más fuerte. Estoy seguro que más profundo y todo lo que puedo ver ahora eres tu – dijo Blaine despacio alcanzando tímidamente con su mano una lágrima por la mejilla de Kurt – No puedo estar lejos de ti nunca más. Traté y no puedo… cuando estaba sentado ahí en el banco de la parada de bus, sentí como si estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida.

- ¿Así que no es por qué no me amas?

La cara de Blaine se derrumba y comienza a llorar fuertemente. Finalmente avanza dentro del apartamento, suelta su morral en el suelo y agarra la triste cara de Kurt con sus dos manos.

- No Kurt – dice Blaine a través de sus lágrimas sacudiendo su cabeza – siempre te he amado. Te ame antes y te amo ahora y te amaré hasta… hasta siempre, creo que eres una parte de mi.

Las piernas a Kurt casi no lo pueden sostener y se cae junto con Blaine, llorando juntos, abrazados.

- No me puedes hacer esto otra vez – dice Kurt en un susurro, apenado de lo patético que suena y apenado de lo desesperado que suena – no me puedes hacer esto otra vez.

- No lo haré – le promete Blaine mientras le besa la barbilla – no lo haré, lo juro.

- Tu solo…te fuiste. No sabía… yo no sabía que hacer.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dice Blaine llorando a través del cabello de Kurt – Nunca quise herirte, lo siento.

Kurt asiente en el cuello de Blaine, respirándolo y aguantando todo lo que puede de él en sus pulmones. Casi teme exhalar temiendo que eso sea un sueño y que en cualquier momento se despierte y que Blaine no esté realmente ahí, en su suelo, acostados los dos, abrazándose fuertemente. Kurt está casi enloquecido con él mismo por estar tan enamorado, por amar tan intensamente y desea sacar a flote su lado sarcástico, aunque éste parece haberse ido muy lejos, y sus sentimientos por el hombre que en estos momentos lo abraza tan fuerte, haciéndolo sentir seguro, tomaron su lugar.

Pasan todo el día juntos en la cama y Kurt asegura que Blaine se ve tan bello con el sol en su piel, ese mismo sol y amanecer que se ve a través de la ventana y del cual renegaba hace un rato, como con el brillo de la medianoche.

Toman su tiempo para re aprender y memorizarse el cuerpo del otro. Kurt acaricia con sus dedos cada centímetro de la bronceada piel de Blaine, besando lugares que quizás se perdió anoche, quiere todo de Blaine, cada pedacito de él.

El cuarto está lleno de dulces, suaves y largos suspiros, de gemidos que dejan sin aliento y de los nombres "Kurt" y "Blaine" metidos en las paredes, debajo del suelo, en el closet y dentro la vieja caja de zapatos que Kurt esconde arriba del closet y que mantiene alejada del mundo.

Hablan del pasado y del futuro. Blaine le confiesa que no quiso besar a Kevin que Kevin fue quien lo besó, que él estaba muy ebrio y muy impactado y que intentó alejarlo. Kurt le dice que recuerda haberlo visto con las manos en el pecho de Kevin como si fuera a hacer exactamente eso. Blaine le dice que solo lo quiere besar por el resto de su vida porque Kurt sabe a todos sus buenos recuerdos, a todos sus bellos atardeceres, a todas las lentas nevadas, y a todas las bellas canciones. Kurt le dice que pueden ir al Valle de Napa juntos y que pueden beber todo el vino que quieran. Blaine le dice que también pueden viajar juntos y que se asegurará de que Kurt tenga un morral justo como el que tiene él. Kurt planea decirle a Caroline mañana que se va a tomar un permiso prolongado y que no, no está seguro de cuando va a regresar, pero que sí lo va a hacer porque eventualmente porque Blaine quiere escucharlo cantar nuevamente en la cafetería. Blaine le promete que se quedará todo el set para escucharlo.

- Dejaste esa flor – Kurt dice casi en un susurro cuando cae la noche y todavía están entrelazados debajo de un juego de sabanas frías.

- Tenía miedo de que me olvidaras – Admite Blaine, abrazando a Kurt y con una mano tomando su barbilla mientras lo besa apasionadamente en los labios.

- Nunca te podré olvidar- Le dice Kurt – Tu eres inolvidable.

Y de repente, ese pequeño apartamento, casi deprimente, no parece tan deprimente y tal vez se sienta más pequeño, seguro, pero eso es porque está lleno con algo parecido a la esperanza.

Y la esperanza toma mucho espacio, sabes, porque se lleva con ella todas las malas cosas en el mundo y te hace sentir un poco más aliviado, un poco mejor y un poquito más amado.

Fin.


End file.
